Heat Wave
by Black Angel
Summary: M/L SEQUEL TO CABIN FEVER!!!! Max, Logan, Original Cindy, Sketchy, and Kendra go on a trip to a mexican beach. But hey, considering what happened last time, what else could go wrong? ...Right? (A lot of conflicts on this one... and I really mean A LOT)
1. Default Chapter

HEAT WAVE  
  
  
  
What's the worse that could happen?  
  
  
  
  
Rating: R  
Pairing: M/L  
Summary: Max, Logan, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Kendra and (oh God) Walter go on a trip to a Mexican beach. But hey, considering what happened last time, what else could go wrong? Right...?  
A/N: OMG I can't believe I'm posting this already, I wanted to wait a while longer but I just couldn't. This first chapter si short because It's sort of a prologue or something  
Setting: This happens about two months after CABIN FEVER (Yes, I finally posted the sequel) I wanted to fit Alec in here somewhere but couldn't, I don't know if I'll be able to do so after. Ok, on with the story!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ring Ring...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Max?"   
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Considering our last trip, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Max smiled. She tossed some clean underwear into her suitcase and opened her closet   
  
"Honey, what's the worse that could happen?"  
  
Beep!  
  
"Hold on a sec" Max pressed a button on the phone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Boo?"  
  
"Cindy? Where are you?"  
  
"At work. Listen, we need to make you sick with something that Sketchy and I can catch right?"  
  
"Right" Max held the phone in place with her shoulder and continued folding clothes  
  
"Well, Sketchy thought about something but you need to come over"  
  
"What is it?" Max searched her drawers for her new bathing suit  
  
"It's not even gonna be that hard..."  
  
Max paused halfway to her suitcase "OC, why don't you want to tell me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're dancing around the issue, it's like you're sugar coating it for me or something, just say it!"  
  
Original Cindy sighed "Stomach virus, if you throw up all over a package Normal won't want you here in a month!"  
  
"WHAT?" Max dropped the load of clothes she was carrying "Na ha, no way! You can be the sick one, I'll catch it from you!"  
  
"Max, you don't really have to cork, just stuff some yogurt into your mouth and spit it! It's easy!"  
  
"If it's so easy then YOU do it!"  
  
"C'm on Max, be reasonable! You can hold your breath for much longer than I can! Just think 'bout all the fun you and your hot boy are gonna have..."  
  
"Logan! Oh shit! Hold on a moment..."  
  
Beep!  
  
"Logan? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah, what took you so long?"  
  
"OC had something to tell me"  
  
"Ok, well anyway, are you POSITIVE you want to go?"  
  
"Logan stop worrying! There's no jealous brother and no snowstorm this time, we'll be fine!"  
  
Logan sighed into the phone "If you say so"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"At what time does our plane leave anyway?"  
  
"Humm... eight o'clock"  
  
"You're coming over for dinner right?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Gotta go, I've got Original Cindy waiting on the other line"  
  
"Ok, see you tonight"  
  
Max walked to the kitchen and pulled out pots and pans to heat water "Yeah"  
  
"Love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
Beep!  
  
"OC, you still there?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Will you do it?"  
  
Max sighed "Yeah, I'll be by later"  
  
"Cool"  
  
Beep!  
  
"Was that you or me?"  
  
"Me, hold on" Max filled the pots with water and started to undress while the water heated up  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Max"  
  
"Sketchy? Where are you?" Max grabbed a bathrobe and slipped it on. For some reason it made her uncomfortable talking to Sketchy butt naked  
  
"Home, packing"  
  
"Ok, where does Normal think you are?"  
  
"Delivering a package in sector eight"  
  
Max sighed "Figures"  
  
"Listen Max? I wanted to ask you something"  
  
"Ok, hold on, let me tell OC"  
  
Beep!  
  
"OC? I've got Sketchy on the other line, he wants to ask me a question or something"  
  
"Probably wants to know if he has to pack his own toilet paper"  
  
Max laughed out loud and continued filling the tub with water  
  
Beep!  
  
"That's me, wait a sec"  
  
Original Cindy leaned against the wall  
  
"Beep beep beep people, this packages need to go home! Where the firetruck is Max?"  
  
Original Cindy shook her head "Hello?"  
  
"OC?"  
  
"Kendra? What's up?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering, is Max there? I've been trying to reach her but her line is busy"  
  
"I've got her on the line, want me to patch you through?"  
  
"Yeah! I just want to ask her something"  
  
"Ok, hold on"  
  
Beep!  
  
"Max? I've got Kendra on the line, she wants to talk to you"  
  
"Patch her through"  
  
"Ok, look, I've got to deliver a package so that I can get Normal off my ass. Call you back?"  
  
"Ok, bye Boo"  
  
Beep!  
  
"Kendra?"  
  
"Max!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was talking to Walter and he wanted to know... do we need to pack our own toilet paper?"  
  
Max slapped her forehead with her hand in frustration "Kendra! We're going to Mexico, not the moon!"  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"I don't think so. I've got Sketchy on the other line so, do you need something else?"  
  
"No"  
  
"See you tomorrow then"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Beep!  
  
"Sketchy?"  
  
"I'm here"  
  
"So, what was it that you wanted to ask?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we need to pack our own toilet paper?"  
  
Max sighed, she was going to travel thousands of miles with two assholes, her overprotective boyfriend, her very cool lesbian friend and a girl who fell for an old, fat, useless, corrupted cop but hey! She thought to herself, What's the worse that could happen... right?  
  
__________________________________  
  
Ok, I know this chapter was pretty bad and very very short but I just wanted to post it so badly! I swear it'll get better later on, many more laughs to come!  
  
Hey, if you would like me to email you whenever another chapter is posted leave me your email with your review and I'll let you know ok?  
  
Now, I know this might not be the chapter you were expecting but I'm already working on the next one so... just wait! And review pleeease!! 


	2. Planes Lies and Frustrations

Heat Wave 2  
  
  
PLANES, LIES AND FRUSTRATIONS  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
Max walked into Jam Pony a few hours later, her hair still wet from the bath. There was a paper bag containing a can of strawberry yogurt and some crackers hidden inside her backpack  
  
"Well well well, look who decided to join us today!" Normal yelled at her from behind the desk  
  
"Don't bust my chops Normal, I'm not feeling too good"  
  
"Excuses, excuses. Here, hot run!" He tossed her a package and she caught it single handed  
  
"I'll get to it in a minute"  
  
Max walked over to her locker, ignoring Normal's bitching. She opened her backpack and reached inside to grab the yogurt and crackers. Max smashed the crackers into tiny bits and mixed them with the yogurt  
  
"Ok, here we go" Max said to herself before stuffing as much yogurt in her mouth as she possibly could without her cheeks looking too puffy  
  
The thick liquid inside her mouth was making her sick. Her sensitive tongue could feel the revolting mixture of thick yogurt and soapy crackers and it made her want to puke  
  
By the time she had gotten to Normal's desk her head was spinning and her stomach hurt from the effort of keeping her breakfast inside  
  
Max could see Original Cindy walking inside from the corner of her eye and she had to focus on not running away and spitting the whole thing out before she had to  
  
"Hey, here, take this other package with you. Hot run, beep beep beep"  
  
Max, who was getting clammy and sweaty, reached for the package slowly  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you are you ok?" Normal asked  
  
Max felt the bile on her stomach bobbling up and down her throat, burning her esophagus. The revolting mixture in her mouth had mixed with her saliva and she tried taking deep breaths through her nose to calm her stomach but it only made things worse  
  
'Look at me' she thought 'A genetically engineered killing machine who can't even keep a can of yogurt inside her mouth for a couple of minutes'  
  
"Max, are you ok? You look like a runny egg"  
  
Normal's comment set Max off, she couldn't control herself and she spitted the yogurt right into Normal's perfectly ironed yellow shirt  
  
Normal let out a girly scream and tried to yank the shirt off without touching the pink stuff with yellow bits of soft food splattered all over him.   
  
The people at Jam Pony where either laughing because they knew about the plan and were enjoying Normal's reaction or grimacing because they were too disgusted to do anything else  
  
"Normal I'm..." Max, who was feeling much better now and trying very hard to keep on a sick face tried to come up with an excuse  
  
"Out Max..."  
  
"But Normal..."  
  
"Out! And don't come back until you're feeling 100% better!"  
  
"I'll take her home, make sure she's ok" Original Cindy stepped forward and took Max's arm  
  
"Ok, fine, just go!"  
  
Max gave Normal one last sick face and left the building with a giggly Original Cindy by her side  
  
"That went well" OC mentioned while they rode their bikes back to their place  
  
Max glanced down at her messy shirt "Yeah, right, I need another bath"  
  
*************  
  
Max was sitting alone in the middle of a beautiful beach. The sounds of the waves and the moonlight almost made it the perfect place to be but it was missing something. Suddenly, Max saw Logan walking towards her wearing a suit, his tie undone. He was barefoot, carrying his shoes with his right hand and his jacket over his left shoulder and right then she knew her perfect place was complete  
  
"Max..." He called her name  
  
"Max... Max! Wake up baby!"  
  
Max groaned "Give me a couple of minutes"  
  
"We don't HAVE a couple of minutes! Come on Max, where's that shark DNA when you need it?"  
  
Max rolled on her stomach and covered her head with the pillow "Well, it seems like someone tired me out last night"  
  
"You can sleep on the plane... which leaves in about an hour"  
  
Max sat up so suddenly that the sheet covering her bare body pooled around her waist.   
  
Logan groaned "Oh that's great, now I'm going to walk around with a hard on for the rest of the day"  
  
Max ignored him, she snatched her watch from the bedside table "Shit, we overslept! I never oversleep!" She got out of bed and changed into shorts and a tee in record time while Logan, who was already wearing pants and just slipped on a shirt, left to make some toast  
  
By the time they arrived at the airport they were extremely late and extremely pissed at each other, they had been unable to stop themselves from fighting over small stupid stuff such as the toast being burnt and Logan stopping the Aztec so suddenly that Max spilled orange juice all over herself  
  
"This is my favorite shirt!" Max exclaimed for the tenth time as they rushed into the airport, dragging their bags  
  
"I KNOW Max! Look, we can send it to the dry cleaners once we get there"  
  
"I don't trust dry cleaners with this shirt. I barely trust myself!"  
  
"Look!" Logan interrupted her "There they are!" He pointed to where Original Cindy and Sketchy were standing  
  
"Where the hell have you been and what happened to your shirt?" Original Cindy screamed at them when she saw them approach  
  
"Don't ask" Max dropped the two bags she was carrying on a chair and pulled her hair away from her sweaty face  
  
"Where are Kendra and Walter?" Logan asked, looking around  
  
"They went to check their bags, which is what you two should be doing"  
Sketchy took a big bite from the messy sandwich he was holding and some of the mayo slipped out of the corner of his mouth. Max made a face of disgust and asked  
  
"Sketchy, what are you eating?"  
  
"A 'torta'" he answered  
  
"Torta my ass, that's a sandwich with stale bread!" Original Cindy exclaimed "And you two should really check your bags"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Max grabbed her bags and followed Logan  
  
*************  
  
Kendra and Walter were at the counter when Max and Logan got there   
  
"Hey you guys! Where were you?" Kendra asked. Max was just about to answer when she continued "Never mind. Walter, this is Logan. Logan..."  
  
"We've met" Logan interrupted  
  
Walter, who was already stretching his arm, frowned "We have?"  
  
Max nudged Logan on the ribs "Ugh no! But Max's told me so much about you I feel like I know you already!"  
  
Walter's eyes shone with something that looked suspiciously like pride "She has hasn't she?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes "Guys, we need to check the bags..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kendra moved out of the way  
  
Max checked hers firs and once she was done Logan cleared his throat "Hum Max, would you mind going to the store and buying some gum? My ears don't take heights very well"  
  
"Oh I've got some cherry gum right here!"  
  
"Oh but... I want peppermint!" He handed her a few bills "Plus airplane food is awful so why don't you buy us a snack as well? You're bound to get hungry!"  
  
Max shrugged "Ok" she took the money and left  
  
Logan waited until he was sure she was gone before reaching inside his suitcase and taking out a small velvet box. he smiled and placed it in his pocket before checking his bags  
  
************  
  
"What seats did you get?" Original Cindy asked them  
  
"G 14 and G 15" Max red out loud from her ticket  
  
A big airplane landed then and the six of them turned to watch the beautiful white aircraft  
  
"Hey, think that's our ride?" Sketchy asked  
  
"Oh I hope so" Kendra squeaked excitedly  
  
"Flight 542 now boarding through gateway six" A woman's voice came over the loudspeakers  
  
"That's us!" Logan told everyone and they walked to gateway six in an enthusiastic bunch  
  
"Oh I hope that was our plane, I hope that was our plane I hope that was..." Original Cindy stopped midsentence. They had reached gateway six and all they could see outside the window was a big bunch of junk  
  
"Oh that can't be it" Walter looked down at his plane ticket   
  
"It looks barely safer than a bird!" Max exclaimed  
  
"Bird my ass! I would rather fly to Mexico in a mosquito!" Original Cindy's eyes were wide and scared  
  
"Oh come on guys it can't be that bad" Logan tried to reassure everyone but the truth was he was just as scared as anyone else  
  
************  
  
"Ok, so this plane will leave us... Where?" Max was leafing through some information sheets that Logan had with him  
  
"We're flying directly to Mazatlan" He answered  
  
"Great! And frm there we'll just take a cab to our hotel which is..."  
  
"El Cid Mega Resort" Logan recited with a Latin accent   
  
"Right" Max handed the papers back to him and tried not to look out the yellowish window. She could hear Kendra's uneven breathing behind her which meant she was nervous. 'But then again, so am I and I'm a super soldier' she thought to herself  
  
Logan opened his small table and the clip holding it to the seat in front, which was taken by Original Cindy sitting next to Sketchy, fell off. Logan held it up for Max to see and she shrugged. She reached inside her mouth for her gum and rolled it into a ball  
  
"Max," Logan said "the table is too heavy, you can't hold it in place with a piece of..."  
  
Max stuck the gum between the seat and the table applying a small amount of pressure. The small beige table staid in place  
  
"...gum" Logan finished his phrase with a horrified expression "What the hell is in those things?"  
  
"You can look it up when we get back" Max sat back and tried to relax. She tried to buckle her seatbelt but it seemed like it didn't fit or maybe it was jammed with something. She groaned and looked up to press the little button and get some help from the stewardess but it was broken   
  
"Great!" She looked down and sighed again before tying a knot with the seatbelt  
  
Logan was shocked to see that "Max, what are you... Here, I'll trade places with you"  
  
"Logan don't be ridiculous" Max snapped at him. She saw Sketchy reach up and call for a stewardess  
  
A pretty girl was by his side in no time flat  
  
"What can I do for you sir?" She had the smallest voice Max had ever heard, it was barely louder than a whisper  
  
"WHAT?" Sketchy asked loudly  
  
"What can I help you with?" She asked again a little louder but it still wasn't loud enough  
  
"WHAT?" Sketchy asked again  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL HER YOU ASS?" Max yelled at him and reached over to slap him on the head  
  
"Ouch! Max! Oh well, I was wondering, do you have any barf bags? I just ate"  
  
Max cringed. The 'torta' looked disgusting when he was eating it, she couldn't even picture it out of him  
  
The stewardess, who's nametag identified her as Marie, came back a few moments later holding a brown paper bag  
  
The plane started moving and Marie rushed back to the front of the plane and said "Sorry, the microphone isn't working..."  
  
Max had to use her enhanced hearing to listen to her, everyone else around her didn't even notice the poor girl  
  
"We will be arriving at the airport of..."  
  
The plane began to rise and Sketchy scrambled for the paper bag. After that Max had to tune everything out to avoid hearing Sketchy retching. She DID hear Original Cindy screaming "Get that away from me you fool! Before I put you in a world of hurt!" at some point though.  
  
*************  
  
"I'm booooored" Max stared at the ceiling and moved her head from side to side trying to ease the tension forming in her neck  
  
"Max, you've said that about a thousand times since we left!" Logan complained from the seat next to her. He was reading a book and seemed completely undisturbed by the long trip  
  
"How long have we been in here?" Max glanced at her watch "Oh my god!"  
  
"What?" Logan looked up  
  
"We've only been on this plane for an hour and a half! How long is this trip anyway?"  
  
Logan counted in his head "About six hours or so"  
  
"Oh no way!" Max groaned in frustration  
  
Logan put down his book and smiled   
  
"Why are you smiling? We're stuck in this plane for at least four more hours!"  
  
But Logan's smile only got wider "Max, truth or dare?"  
  
"What?" Max asked  
  
"Truth or dare" Logan repeated patiently  
  
"Logan I don't..."  
  
"Just answer the question" Logan interrupted  
  
"Ok, ok... truth"  
  
Logan lowered his voice "Have you ever had sex on a plane?"  
  
Max stared at him, surprised "Hum... no"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Hey! That's two questions!"  
  
"Just answer" Logan encouraged her  
  
Max smiled "I'll meet you in the bathroom in two minutes"  
  
Logan's smile became impossibly large as he got up and left for the bathroom  
  
Max was just about to get up and join Logan when his seat was taken by Walter  
  
"Hey Max"  
  
Max looked at him in surprise "Walter, where's Kendra?"  
  
"She's asleep. I wanted to talk to you. You know"  
  
Max eyed the bathroom door and sighed "'Bout what?"  
  
"Well, I've seen you checking me out and I was wondering if you would like to join Kendra and me tonight..."  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Come on Max, I know you want me..."  
  
Max slapped him, hard  
  
"GET YOUR FAT WHITE ASS OUT OF THAT SEAT RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, waking up half of the plane in the process. A small baby started wailing a few seats away  
  
Walter raised his arms in surrender "Ok, ok, I just thought..."  
  
"Walter, you don't think! Now leave!"   
  
He got up and was gone in a second  
  
Max looked around to see if there where going to be any more interruptions. Finding none she headed for the bathroom at the back of the plane and knocked  
  
"Yeah" Came Logan's reply  
  
"It's me!"  
  
He opened the door and pulled her in by the arm. She giggled as he closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it  
  
"We need to get you out of those wet clothes" Logan whispered against her lips  
  
"They're already dry" Max replied, looking down at her juice stained shirt  
  
"I don't mind" He brushed his lips against hers  
  
Max reached forward and kissed him hard. He took the hem of her shirt in his hands and lifted it over her head  
  
Logan was working furiously to unbutton her pants but he was having a hard time with it  
  
Max groaned "Oh I should've worn a skirt"  
  
Logan chuckled "We'll manage" He lifted her left leg and placed it on the sink. The bathroom was so small there was barely any space for them to move  
  
Max unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it away from his shoulders. He kissed her exposed neck and reached down to continue his struggle with her pants  
  
"Here, let me help" She tried to undo the buttons but her hands were shaking too much  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door  
  
"Sir, are you ok in there?" Marie's small voice barely carried through the door  
  
"Yeah!" He replied, a little bit out of breath  
  
"You've been in there for a long time. Would you like a laxative or something?" She asked  
  
Max couldn't control the giggle that escaped her and Logan glared at her  
  
"I'm fine, really" He tried to convince Marie  
  
"Ok"  
  
The couple heard her moving away and resumed their previous activities. Logan kissed Max passionately while still trying to work those buttons  
  
"I am never, wearing, this, pants, again" Max said between kisses  
  
Suddenly the plane shook, sending them crashing awkwardly into the floor  
  
"Oh, my leg" Max tried to move from underneath Logan but couldn't  
  
"Max, we have a problem" Logan gulped  
  
"Well, why don't you get up so that I can get up and then we'll discuss it"  
  
"That's just it... I managed to get your zipper down"  
  
"Well, then what's the problem?"   
  
"It's sort of... stuck with mine"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Max pushed Logan back and managed to sit up with extreme difficulty, considered they were attached by the waist  
  
"Ok, lets try to stand up" Max pushed herself up but it didn't work, no matter how close to Logan she tried to get it wasn't enough to get up due to the heights difference. Plus, Logan's manly reaction was not making things easy  
  
"Ok, here's an idea, wrap your legs around me and I'll lift you up" Logan suggested  
  
His idea worked like a charm. He set her down on the sink and she stretched her legs behind him, resting her feet on the wall while Logan tried to work the zippers  
  
The plane hit another rough patch and Max braced herself. She grounded her hips against Logan's, making him groan, and managed to stay still with the support of her arms on the wall behind her and her feet on the one in front  
  
"How do we get into trouble like this?" Logan wondered out loud  
  
"Beats me"  
  
"No, really. Our vacation is bound to get better I mean, It can't go any worse can it?" Logan asked  
  
At that exact moment the door banged open and Sketchy ran inside  
  
"SKETCHY!" Max yelled  
  
"Oh my God you guys what are you doing?" The door closed behind Sketchy, a new wave of turbulence hit and the lights went out, which was good for Max, since she was sitting shirtless on a sink with her legs raised and spread wide  
  
"Sketchy, what are YOU doing here? And how did you get in, the door was locked!" Logan edged closer to Max, trying to hide their state of undressnes  
  
"No it wasn't and I've got to..." Sketchy squeezed past them and knelt down in front of the toilet  
  
"Oh please tell me you're not gonna..."  
  
PUAJ!  
  
"...puke" Max finished "God that's disgusting"  
  
"Logan, get us out of this mess" She whispered in his ear "and the next time you have a comment like that, keep it to yourself please"  
  
Logan grunted and lifted her up. There was a ripping sound and suddenly Max was free  
  
"Oh great!" Max moved around, happy with her new acquired freedom  
  
"Uh, not so fast" Logan said in a small voice  
  
Max checked that Sketchy was still busy retching before turning to Logan "What do you mean?"  
  
He held up something for Max to see with her night vision. It was a small metallic object, it was...  
  
"MY ZIPPER?!" Max screamed  
  
Logan covered her mouth with his hand and pointed to Sketchy, who was still bent over the bowl and was either ignoring or hadn't heard her comment  
  
"Oh that's great, that's fitting. How am I supposed to walk around with my fly open?" She whispered  
  
"I don't mind" Sketchy commented from his place in front of the toilet  
  
"Oh shut up!" Max slapped him on the back of the head. The bathroom was so tiny that her legs were touching Sketchy's side and she and Logan were pressed very close together  
  
"Let's just get out of here, I'll figure something out once I'm able to breath again" Max pushed the door but it didn't open. She frowned and pulled it towards her but the door didn't move an inch  
  
"Hum Max?" Logan asked, sensing her hesitation  
  
"Sketchy, what did you do to the door?" Max turned around slowly, taking deep breaths to keep herself from hitting him on the head with the toilet seat  
  
"Uh nothing. Why?" Sketchy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat back  
  
"It won't open"  
  
"What do you mean it won't open?" Logan moved past her with extreme difficulty and grabbed the handle  
  
"What the hell do you think I mean?!" Max yelled at him  
  
Logan tried to open the door, ignoring Max's question but nothing happened  
  
"Oh we're stuck, we're STUCK"   
  
Max kicked the door but it didn't budge  
  
"Max, don't do that" Logan told her calmly  
  
"Why the hell not?" Max kicked it again  
  
"We don't know what it might do to the... stability of the plane" Logan tried to reason with her  
  
Max knew he was right "Yeah, I know. We'll just sit here patiently until someone comes and we'll tell them to get us out. Are you ok Sketch, you've been awfully quiet" Max asked concerned  
  
Sketchy bent over the bowl and threw up again  
  
Max wrinkled her nose and slammed her fists on the bathroom door "HELP! WE NEED SOME HELP!"  
  
*************  
  
Max could hear Marie trying to open the door using a screwdriver  
  
"Logan, please, just let me kick down the door" Max begged  
  
"Max, it could be really dangerous!" Logan held her back  
  
"Oh but we've been in here for over an hour! That girl can't open this door any better than I can cook a perfect lasagna!"  
  
Sketchy snored and Max groaned "Well, at least he's not puking any more!"  
  
"I got it!" Max heard Marie's small but triumphal voice through the door before it swung open.  
  
The whole plane clapped as Max stepped out of the bathroom, the clapping became a bit quieter as Logan stepped out behind her and it completely stopped once Sketchy, who had just woken up, walked out on wobbly legs  
  
"Oh this is just great! Amazing start to our vacations" Max whispered to herself  
  
"Lets just get to our seats and try to sleep for the rest of the trip or something. Oh and grab a plane blanket or something, your fly is open" Logan whispered in her ear  
  
"No kidding" Max curled up on her seat and asked Marie for a blanket before trying to fall asleep  
  
She tossed and turned as much as she could on the small seat until finally sleep overtook her  
  
************  
  
"Max, wake up baby" Logan shook her awake  
  
Max groaned "You know, that's the second time you've woken me up today..."  
  
"HELLO PASSANGERS!" Marie's voice startled Max and she jumped  
  
"I guess she got the mike working" Logan rubbed his ears  
  
"The entire crew of this plane thanks you for flying with us. We hope you had a pleasant trip. We will be arriving at Durango's airport in five minutes..."  
  
Logan and Max looked up, their eyes wide  
  
"DURANGO?"  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Sorry this took so long, I'll try to post the next chapter sooner but only if you review ;)  
  
And I didn't really proofread this but I hope you liked it anyway!  
  
Oh and if you want to get an email whenever I update this please let me know! And if you already told me but didn't get one tell me again!  
  
Thanks!! 


	3. Dangerous Curves

Heat Wave  
  
  
Dangerous Curves  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Oh my God what the hell are we gonna do now?" Max hauled her bags as she walked fast to the entrance of the small and dirty airport  
  
Logan, who was struggling to keep up with her, stopped in front of a map of roads  
  
"Max, wait! Come here a sec!" He examined the map carefully "Ok, now let me see..."  
  
All six of them were now crowded around the big map, trying to locate Durango  
  
"Look, we're here..." Logan pointed to a spot up north of Mexico "...and Mazatlan is... here!" He signaled a point a bit south, around the middle  
  
"So, what do you suggest we do? Run for it?" Original Cindy measured the space between both spots with her finger "We're about eight fingers away, so that means it would take us..."  
  
"Forty seven minutes by plane, fourteen hours by car if we go at 165 kilometers per hour" Max said quickly  
  
"Which would be... how many miles?"  
  
Max ignored the question "Logan, let's go see if they have any flights to Mazatlan"  
  
They walked over to an information desk. A beefy, short man with dark skin and a huge mustache was sitting behind it  
  
"Hello, we wanted to..."  
  
"No hablo ingles señor" The man interrupted Logan  
  
Logan sighed "Ok I..." he pointed to himself "...want..." he closed his hand over his heart "...a plane..." he made a wave with his hand as if to simulate a car "...to Mazatlan..."  
  
The man frowned "Le gusta nadar a Mazatlan?"  
  
Max burst out laughing. She laughed so hard breathing became an issue  
  
Logan was way too confused "Excuse me?"  
  
"Logan, he understood that you love to swim to Mazatlan!"  
  
"What? How the hell did he get THAT?"  
  
Max chuckled "Step aside please"  
  
Logan scowled but moved aside  
  
"Disculpe, necesitamos un avion a Mazatlan" Max talked in perfect Spanish  
  
Logan stared at her, his mouth hanging open "When did you learn Spanish?"  
  
"Informative childhood remember?"  
  
The big man, who was chewing a huge wad of gum, checked Max out while he answered her previous question  
  
"No se puede señorita, hay una tormenta y los aviones no viajan"  
  
Max sighed  
  
"What did he say?" Logan asked   
  
"There's some big storm and there are no airplanes"  
  
Logan groaned "Ask him where we can rent a car"  
  
"Donde podemos rentar un carro?"  
  
"Ay mamacita, lo que necesitas es un hombre"  
  
Max sighed exasperated "Donde podemos rentar un carro?" She repeated  
  
The man pointed to a desk a few feet away  
  
"Gracias" Max turned around and left, with Logan besides her  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He pointed to this desk" Max answered  
  
"Oh he did much more than point, what did he say?"  
  
"Nothing!" Max answered, clearly annoyed  
  
"Max!" Logan stepped in front of her, forcing her to look at him  
  
"Fine! He said that what I need is a real man. Are you happy now?" Max moved around him  
  
Logan shrugged "Why didn't you want to tell me?"  
  
"Cuz I know how sensitive you can be 'bout stupid stuff like that" Max was starting to get angry  
  
"I'm not sensitive about stupid stuff like that!" Logan snapped  
  
"Oh you certainly were a while ago! And besides, it was just shameless flirting, why would you like to know about it?" Max stood there, with her hands on her hips and waited for Logan to say something  
  
"A while ago I was a paralytic guy, right now I'm not so get off my back and I WANT to know if someone is flirting with my girl"  
  
"Oh so I'm your girl now!" Max's voice was now dangerously high  
  
Logan closed the distance between them and grabbed both her arms, bringing her closer to him and whispered in her ear "You were always my girl"  
  
Max shivered, his breath on her neck always did that to her  
  
"Let's just get a car and leave please" Max whispered back  
  
Logan stepped up to the desk. There was a younger, apparently nicer guy behind it.  
  
"Speak English?" Logan asked him  
  
"Yes" The guy answered  
  
Logan sighed in relief "Good, what cars do you have?"  
  
"You want it for two people?" The guy's accent was heavy but understandable  
  
"No, six" Logan replied  
  
"Six? No can do, biggest I can offer is five"  
  
"Five?" Logan glanced at Max, she shrugged  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing bigger?"  
  
"No amigo, where are you going anyway?"  
  
"Mazatlan"  
  
The guy whistled "Well, you can go to the airport once you get there and trade the car. That way you have a nice car for there and for coming back"  
  
Logan glanced at Max again  
  
"We have no other choice" She told him  
  
So Logan signed the papers and took the keys to a white Pointiac Sunfire from the guy  
  
*************  
  
"We're riding all the way to Mazatlan in THIS?!" Original Cindy Pointed at the small car  
  
"It was the best we could get" Logan told her while looking over a couple of maps  
  
"The road seems pretty rough, even more since it's raining" Max pointed out  
  
"It's hard to imagine rain right now" Walter, who's shirt was completely soaked in sweat, fanned his face with his hand  
  
"What the hell were you expecting, you have more fat in you than an hibernating polar bear" Max said under her breath so that only Logan and Cindy could hear  
  
Logan swallowed his laughter and told Walter "Trust me, it's raining there. We're just standing in the middle of the dessert right now"  
  
"Just as long as the car has air conditioning I'm fine" Sketchy shaded his eyes with his hand and looked up to glance at the sun  
  
"The sun does seem to be a few miles closer here" He was sweating too, they all were, just not nearly as much as Walter  
  
"Ok, I have a good idea of where we are and where we're going so let's go!" Logan folded the maps and handed them to Max, who had just finished tying the suitcases to the roof of the car with some rope  
  
"Max, are you sure the rope will hold?" Original Cindy asked  
  
Max gave her a 'What do you think?' look and climbed on the back. Logan sat behind the wheel with Walter as his co-pilot. Not because he was good at it but because they wouldn't fit in the car any other way  
  
Max, Kendra, Original Cindy and Sketchy somehow managed to squeeze themselves into the small space that the backseat offered and they were off  
  
*************  
  
"Logan, buddy, please, are you sure this is the only way?" Sketchy clutched his stomach as he stared at the large mountains they where about to face  
  
"Sketchy, there's no other way around the mountains, unless this car has magical wings and we can fly over them we're gonna have to go this way" Logan explained  
  
"I'm gonna need some Dramamine" Sketchy closed his eyes and tilted his head back  
  
Darkness had fallen and it was becoming harder and harder for Logan to read the signs along the road  
  
"Walter, can you make out that sign?" Logan asked  
  
"Hum... yeah it's..."  
  
"Curve" Max told them, trying not to laugh at the two grown men leaning forward with their eyes scrunched  
  
"Oh, yeah" Logan turned and spotted another sign ahead  
  
"Max, what does that one say?"  
  
"Curve" Max answered again  
  
"So what, is this road one big curve?" Sketchy burst out  
  
"No, just tons of little ones" Max told him  
  
"Logan, pull over. I think I'm gonna..."  
  
Logan stopped the car so abruptly that everyone had to brace themselves  
  
"Ouch Logan!" Max rubbed her backside and swore loudly  
  
Sketchy opened the door and ran out of the car  
  
"I think the seatbelt thingy just raped me" Original Cindy moved away from the seatbelt and massaged her sore butt  
  
"Hey Sketch, don't run too far! We're surrounded by noting, you might fall!" Logan warned  
  
A couple of minutes later Sketchy came back, his clothes were soaked and he looked sort of green  
  
"Sketch, if I'd known you had such a weak stomach I would've made you swallow a whole bottle of Dramamine" Max told him  
  
"I did take some... not enough apparently" Sketchy closed his eyes as Logan started the car  
  
"Really, it's not that bad!" Max shook her head  
  
*************  
  
An hour later almost everyone looked sick. Max was singing along with the radio, completely unaffected by the curves and Logan was engrossed with the wet road so he didn't feel sick either  
  
"You know Max, maybe you should be the co-pilot, I need to close my eyes for a moment" Walter, who had closed his eyes half an hour earlier, finally realized the danger of letting Logan drive without anyone else too help him with the rusty signs  
  
"I don't think you'll fit here in the back" Max snapped at him  
  
"Max, please, just switch seats" Original Cindy told her  
  
"You'll be really uncomfortable"  
  
"I don't care, we just wanna get away from all your happiness and energy girl, you're too worked up for us right now. Go bother someone else and PLEASE stop singing, you have an amazing voice but please, please let me sleep!" Original Cindy closed her eyes and clutched her stomach  
  
Logan stopped the car and Max and Walter switched seats. After a lot of moving around they were able to fit in the back of the Pointiac with Kendra almost sitting on Walter's lap and Sketchy jammed against the window  
  
"Ok, let's go" Logan started the car again  
  
"Logan, can you look for someplace to eat? I'm starving!" Max whined. Her stomach grumbled to prove her point  
  
"Oh God Max! Please, no food!" Kendra tossed her head back and groaned  
  
"Ok, Ok! I'm still starving though"   
  
"You know what? There's a motel a few miles ahead. It's near a small town and there's a bar right next to it, God knows we could all use a drink"  
  
Logan took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Max, she thought about it for about a second and nodded "Seems like a good idea to me!"  
  
After driving a few miles and consulting the map an awful lot Logan took a detour and parked the car in front of an old motel  
  
"Logan I love you, but you've got an awful taste in hotels" Max stared at the old building which seemed ready to collapse. Sketchy didn't seemed to mind though  
  
He struggled with the door for a few moments until he managed to rearrange himself in order to open it and threw himself on the wet pavement "Oh solid land!"  
  
"Sketchy, we've been on solid land for a while now" Kendra pointed out, even though she too was glad to leave the car  
  
"Yeah, but this one doesn't move around in circles" Sketchy kissed the ground and pushed himself up slowly  
  
Logan took off his jacket and used it as an umbrella for both him and Max. They ran to the lobby, leaving the gang behind to recover  
  
"Hello, we'd like three rooms please" Max told the clerk in perfect Spanish  
  
"Sorry señorita, tenemos nadamas dos cuartos" He answered, holding up two fingers  
  
Max sighed "well, I guess two rooms will have to do" She told Logan  
  
"Oh and the sleeping arrangements will be what exactly?"  
  
"Boys room girls room?" Max suggested  
  
"Great, I get stuck with puke boy and... Walter" Logan grimaced  
  
"Puke boy? You've been spending way too much time with Original Cindy"  
  
"Whatever but I'm going to need a drink"  
  
*************  
  
The bar was almost as bad as the hotel, almost but not quite.  
Kendra chose a table and sat down, the rest of them grabbed chairs and sat too  
  
They had barely been there for a minute when Sketchy stood up "Well, I'm gonna go get a pitcher"  
  
"I can't believe it, the guy has been throwing up all day! He can't possibly be thinking of drinking right now!" Walter said, clearly amazed  
  
"Get him alcohol and watch him go" Max said sarcastically  
  
"Just wait, tomorrow he'll have a combination of motion sickness and hangover, it's gonna be a barf feast"  
  
Max groaned at Original Cindy's comment. Sketchy came back then, carrying a pitcher of beer and a stack of mugs  
  
Max looked around the bar, it wasn't really all that different from Crash, maybe a little funkier and the men there certainly seemed more macho - like but that was just about it  
  
Suddenly her eyes came to rest on a guy sitting on the bar, he seemed different from the other guys there  
  
She used her enhanced view to really look at him. He looked no older than 25, his hair was a little long, it reached right below his eyes, which were bright blue and friendly looking. His hair was black and curly at the ends, some of his bangs where sprawled over his forehead and eyes, he pushed them away with one hand and Max was able to see his baby skin. He was dressed completely in black   
  
"...right Max?" Logan took her hand  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"I said we really tried to get another room"  
  
"Uh, yeah" Max said in a dismissing tone  
  
"Max, are you ok?" asked Logan  
  
"Fine" she answered immediately, her eyes still fixed on the extremely cute guy  
  
Original Cindy followed her gaze and whistled slowly when she saw what Max had been looking at  
  
Max whipped her head around to look at her, suddenly aware of the fact that she'd been staring  
  
"Max, are you really ok?" Logan seemed concerned  
  
"I said I'm fine so get off my back ok?" Everyone at the table seemed a little shocked at Max's outburst  
  
"I'm sorry, just tired I guess" Max apologized  
  
"It's ok, why don't you go and try to get some rest?"   
  
"I wanna stay here"  
  
"But you just said you're tired and we've got a long..."  
  
"Logan, don't bust my chops ok? I'm not in the mood"   
  
Again, Max got glares from everyone, even Sketchy, who had been following the argument as if it where a tennis match and was now clutching his head  
  
Max stared at her untouched beer and stood up "I need something stronger" And with that she headed for the bar and the only seat available, next to the cute guy  
  
*************  
  
Max buried her head in her hands and sighed  
  
"You ok? Can I get you a drink?" The cute guy asked her  
  
"Man, you're fast! What? You think you're so pretty you can just buy me a drink and take me to bed?" Max said angrily  
  
The guy frowned "Are you always this bitchy? I'm sorry for acting like a nice guy, it just seemed like you could use a drink"   
  
Max groaned "I'm sorry, don't know what's gotten into me today" she offered him her hand "I'm Max"  
  
"Christopher, call me Chris" He shook her hand  
  
"You know," Chris said "I used to know a girl named Max"  
  
Max's head snapped up "You did?"  
  
"Maxine Amanda, a friend of my sister's, or at least she was until we hooked up..." Chris turned to Max and blushed a little "but you don't wanna hear about that, seems like you've got enough issues of your own"  
  
"That's an understatement" Max whispered  
  
"Why?" Chris motioned the bartender over   
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why is it an understatement?"   
  
"Oh, just because... it's nothing really" Max shrugged again  
  
"Que le sirvo señorita?" The bartender asked  
  
"What ever he's drinking" Max pointed to Chris but the bartender just raised an eyebrow. Max groaned "Lo que este tomando el caballero"  
  
The guy nodded and moved around to prepare the drink  
  
"Wow, you've got great Spanish, are you from around here?" Chris sipped his drink  
  
"Naw, I'm from Seattle"  
  
"Seattle, nice"  
  
The bartender handed her a glass full of clear liquid then, she took a big gulp from it. It burned her throat and stomach, making her eyes water  
  
"Shit this stuff is strong, how can you handle it?" She coughed  
  
"Mexican pride" Chris took another sip "plus you get used to it"  
  
"You're Mexican?" Max silently wondered why was she talking so much with a complete stranger  
  
"Not really, born and raised in the US, lived in LA for a while and then moved here, well, not here, Mazatlan. Great beach"  
  
"I'm going to Mazatlan!" Max announced  
  
"Really? Cool, we should hook up or something, we could go bar hopping!"  
  
"Maybe" Max took a small drink, having learned her lesson  
  
"You should bring your friends and boyfriend along too, we'll have a blast"  
  
Max coughed, almost choking with the strong drink  
  
Chris laughed at her reaction "I know you're fighting with your boy right now but you'll make up soon. He doesn't look too happy right now by the way"  
  
Max turned around slowly and found Logan staring at her. She turned back to Chris quickly  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"You're incredibly beautiful Max, I'd been watching your every move from the moment you walked in here"  
  
"Yeah but still..."  
  
"I just knew ok Max? It's no big deal"  
  
Max smiled, here was this great guy, charming and nice and he knew she was with someone but still bought her a drink and talked to her  
  
"I should probably head back to my table, wanna join us?"  
  
"Naw, your boyfriend would kill me. Besides I have to go soon"  
  
"Oh ok" Max was a little disappointed  
  
"It was great meeting you Max"  
  
"It was great meeting you too, someone who isn't buying me a drink just to get in my pants"  
  
"Here" Chris took Max's hand and wrote a phone number on her wrist "I was serious about hooking up later"  
  
Max smiled and offered Chris her hand for him to shake. Chris smiled back, his smile was just as amazing as the rest of him, perfect straight white teeth smiled back at Max  
  
"Bye" She whispered  
  
"Bye" He whispered back  
  
Max was halfway to her table when OC intercepted her and dragged her to the bathroom  
  
"Cindy, what's wrong with you?" Max asked  
  
"Do you think it's wise, flirting with someone in front of your boyfriend? Are you in heat?" She whispered the last part  
  
"No I'm...!" Max looked around the crowded bathroom and whispered "I'm not in heat, I'm good for another month or so. And besides, I so wasn't flirting!"  
  
Original Cindy placed her hands on her hips "Oh yes you where! Not that I can blame you, that guy was almost cute enough to make OC doubt her sexual preferences"  
  
Max smiled "Cindy, honestly, nothing happened!"  
  
"Oh I know that! The whole table was staring at you but tell me, what's that on your wrist?"  
  
Max looked down at the phone number and her smile widened "Chris lives in Mazatlan, he said maybe we could do something once we get there"  
  
Original Cindy glared at her "All of us! Including my boyfriend"  
  
"He knows you have a boyfriend?!" Max nodded "And he still bought you a drink?" Max nodded again  
  
"Gurl, you're either incredibly lucky or incredibly stupid... or both"   
  
Max laughed "Come on, let's get out of here. I wanna dance with my boyfriend"  
  
*************  
  
"Max?" Logan frowned  
  
Max didn't even talk, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet "C'm on, I like this song"  
  
*He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh*  
  
Max dragged Logan to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around him before he could object   
  
She moved her hips against his, forcing a reaction  
  
Logan groaned "Max, please don't do that! Not here, not when we can't get a room"  
  
Max giggled like a teenager and swayed her hips seductively again  
  
Logan groaned and pulled her to him "Wanna play dirty?" he whispered in her ear before licking her lobe, making her moan  
  
*Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi*  
  
  
Max pulled away from him and continued to dance, her hips moved so fast and so perfectly Logan had to wonder if there was any Hawaiian DNA in her cocktail  
  
"Two can play this game you know?" He told her and offered her his hand, which she took without a second thought  
  
He pulled her to him again and dipped her. Max laughed out loud and allowed herself to be pulled back up by his strong arms. He hugged her, their mouths inches apart but she moved away  
  
"Oh no you don't" He took her hips in his hands and made small circles with his thumbs, driving her wild while slowly moving his hands under her shirt  
  
*He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah*  
  
She knew she had to stop him if she wanted to win this so she drew back and continued to dance, she ran her hands from her hips to the side of her breasts, taking her shirt with them and revealing a bit of skin  
  
Logan groaned "Ok, that's it! You win!"  
  
He took her hand and led her out of the bar  
  
*Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada   
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi*  
  
*************  
  
"Motel?"  
  
"Too far" Logan pushed her against the car while fumbling with the keys  
  
"Aren't you an eager boy?"  
  
Logan just groaned in response. Max took the keys from him and opened the door herself, even though her hands were shaking just as much  
  
"Oh no!" Max groaned. The back seat was covered with Original Cindy's coat, Sketchy's spare shirt and Kendra's shoes, plus some garbage bags that contained empty food wrappers and cans  
  
"We could just ignore the mess" Logan tossed Max inside and closed the door behind him. He leaned forward to turn the car's battery and the radio on  
  
Max giggled "I think OC will kill us if we do the 'dirty deed' on top of her clothes"  
  
Logan growled and grabbed the coat from underneath them. He tried to get it out of the way but his hand caught an empty can and it cut through his finger  
  
"ARGH!" He screamed in frustration  
  
"You know, this is too hard" Max got impatient and grabbed Logan by the hips, with transgenic strength she tossed him over to the front seat and climbed on his lap  
  
"Max, what are you..." Logan didn't get a chance to finish. Max attacked his mouth with her own. Logan responded willingly  
  
Max ran her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went until she reached his zipped and pulled it down  
  
Logan moaned when her hands reached inside and too him out  
  
"Wait, wait!" Logan shifted positions so that he was leaning against the door while Max helped him get out of his soaking pants. They tossed them aside and moved to work on her pants, which were just as wet as his from the quick dash to the car, quickly joined the rest of the clothes on the back seat  
  
Logan moved his fingers over her soaking panties and Max moaned his name. He reached out to lift her shirt, noticing that the windows where completely fogged up  
  
Suddenly, the door in which they were leaning opened and Max and Logan tumbled to the ground, head first  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Walter was standing there, he leaned down but had to jumped away before Max's fist connected with his face and his elbow connected with the car's door, closing it  
  
"Walter NO! It'll..."  
  
CLICK  
  
"...Lock" A rather unclothed Max finished "you're an ass did you know that?"  
  
They heard a shriek behind them and the couple on the pavement turned around, Max quickly, Logan painfully slowly  
  
"What the hell were you guys doing?" Kendra, Original Cindy and a bloody Sketchy were staring at them  
  
Max looked down at them, Logan wearing only his black silk boxers which clung to his skin now that they were wet and her, wearing her tiny T-shirt which was now almost see through and a black thong. She leaned her forehead against the cool pavement and sighed 'It's gonna be a looong week" She thought to herself  
  
__________________________________  
  
Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, and sorry it took so long to update but blame it on finals plus it's really hard to write funny stuff when you're depressed so maybe the story wasn't all that fun but you can blame THAT on FOX  
  
Oh guys, the whole Chris thing has a purpose, I swear! And Logan and Max will talk about it on the next chapter and no, Sketchy won't spend the rest of the trip throwing up, I swear  
  
Please review, I'm depressed and need cheering up! Oh and guys, I want to start a webpage for fanfiction but I'm an idiot when it comes to computer so if anyone wants to help... pleeeease tell me!! I could really really use the help! Oh or if you know a sexy song tell me! I might be able to use it!! 


	4. Rocky Road

Heat Wave  
  
  
Rocky Road  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Cindy, give me your jacket" Max's white T-shirt was so wet it became transparent and she tried to cover herself with her arms  
  
"Can't sugar, it's in the car" Original Cindy was actually smirking  
  
"Damn" Logan sat up. He gathered a shivering Max in his arms to protect her from the cold and from Sketchy's stare  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, I could open the car but my tools are inside" Max cursed in frustration and stood up. Modesty was not something she had learned from her childhood and right then it was a good thing.   
  
"We could win the breandow... I mean... break the window" Sketchy was looking at Max rather intently  
  
She turned around, giving Sketchy and everyone else a good view of her drenched front clad in only a T-shirt and black lace panties "This is ridiculous, I need a wire or something sharp. I can open this door in..."  
  
Max stopped midsentence, Chris was walking towards them, a huge smile on his face. Max could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh out loud.   
  
He approached them in silence, then he reached for Original Cindy's hair and extracted a pin   
  
"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing messing up with my hair pretty boy?"  
  
Chris chuckled, he reached inside his pocket and produced a knife, then he knelt in front of the door and went to work. The door opened in five seconds flat  
  
"You strike me as the kind of girl who gets into trouble easily" He told Max, then he offered his hand to Logan "I'm Christopher, a friend of your girlfriend's"  
  
Logan shook his hand with interest but said nothing  
  
"I better go, I bet you bunch just wanna get warm" Chris waved and left as quickly as he appeared  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kendra asked no one in particular once he was gone  
  
"I don't know but he was amazing!" Walter exclaimed  
  
"Walter!... Ugh" Max shook her head while pulling on her pants and jacket  
  
*************  
  
"So Max, who was that?" Kendra sat on the bed and took off her soaking socks  
  
"A new friend apparently" Max answered from the shower. She wrapped her body in a towel and shook her hair dry with her hands  
  
"He's hot" Kendra had this dreamy look on her face  
  
"I know but... I don't know what got into me! I mean I love Logan and I think he's the cutest guy in the world so why was I flirting with this other boy?" Max sat on the bed next to Kendra and rummaged through her bag  
  
"Ha! So you WERE flirting!" Original Cindy's voice was muffled by the shirt she was currently pulling over her head  
  
"I don't know, I guess I was but... I really don't know what happened... Chris is just so easy to talk to! I feel like he's an old friend or something"  
  
"You know what Boo? It's ok to look at the menu, as long as you don't order anything" Cindy placed her arm around Max "If I were you I'd be more concerned 'bout other stuff"  
  
"Such as?" Max grabbed Logan's old gray T-shirt and pulled it over her head, shaking her wet hair  
  
"Boo, you're my friend and I love you... but you've been acting like a bitch lately" Original Cindy turned to Kendra for support and she nodded  
  
"I've NOT been acting like a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?" Max stood up and glared at her  
  
"Max, Cindy's right! You've been acting so strangely... specially to Logan"   
  
"And gurl, he puts up with all your crap every day, he deserves something in return!"   
  
"OC! Which side are you on?" Max shrieked  
  
"Yours Boo! I'm just saying..."  
  
"Well don't ok? Just leave me alone"  
  
Max grabbed a fluffy comforter from one of the beds and stormed out of the room  
  
*************  
  
"I seriously feel better guys, totally great!"  
  
"Sketchy, you might have a concussion, there's blood all over your shirt!" Logan walked slowly towards Sketchy with a bottle of antiseptic and some cotton balls  
  
"Logan man don't do this to me! That shit stings like hell!" Sketchy backed away and stumbled with Walter's suitcase  
  
"I know Sketch but I have to!" Logan talked to him like he was a four year old  
  
"I swear I won't drink anymore, I'll clean the car! I'll carry the bags! I'll pick up the hairs from the bathtub!"  
  
Logan grimaced "Sketchy you're not buying your way out of this! And you're still picking up the hairs by the way uh!"  
  
"Man, please!"  
  
"Walter! I could use some help here!" Logan yelled  
  
Walter walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist, Logan grimaced again  
  
"Logan my friend I just..." Sketchy bumped into the bed and fell backwards on it  
  
"Grab him!" Logan instructed  
  
Walter ran to Sketchy, turned him on his stomach and sat on his back  
  
"I said grab him not squash him to death! Get off!" Logan yelled  
  
"It's the only way of holding him in place, just do the damn thing!" Walter yelled back  
  
"GEROFF!" Sketchy kicked wildly and Walter had to change his position in order to hold him down  
  
Logan checked Sketchy's head until he found the cut and then used the antiseptic to clean it. Sketchy screamed  
  
"Sketchy calm down! Someone's going to think we're ripping your balls off!" Logan finished his job and sat back to admire it. The sight that greeted him disgusted him to no end  
  
Sketchy was sprawled on his stomach, legs spread, wearing nothing but his green boxers. His arms were holding Walter's head, trying to get him off. Walter was on top of Sketch, one of his arms around his waist, keeping him in place and raising his hips a little. The other arm was around Sketchy's leg to prevent him from kicking  
  
The door was kicked open and a cop walked in, gun drawn  
  
"Que fregados esta pasando?" The cop asked, clearly horrified by what he found  
  
"Officer, it's not what it seems!"  
  
"Well you better have a reasonable explanation! Not that it's any of my business but the other guests are complaining!"  
  
'Thank God he speaks English, last thing we needed was a game of charades' Logan thought to himself "Our friend here fell and hit his head, he refused to let us clean the wound and we where just looking out for him"  
  
"Well, why the hell was he screaming bloody murder?"   
  
"He's really really drunk officer" Walter got off Sketchy immediately  
  
"Oh man I think I cracked a rib" Sketch stood up only to fall back down "Hey, why are the spots on the ceiling moving around?"  
  
The policeman sighed "Ok, I see your point. Are you sure he's ok? There's a hospital about ten miles from here"  
  
"He's fine, but thanks for your concern" Logan slipped on his shoes  
  
"Ok, just... keep it down ok?" The policeman walked to the door and closed it softly behind him  
  
"I need to pee, where's the bathroom?" Sketchy looked around, clearly confused  
  
'God I've got to get out of here!' Logan thought and headed out the door  
  
*************  
  
Max sat on a pool chair, wrapped on the comforter. The rain had stopped and the air was a little warmer but it was still comfortable for her to be covered  
  
"Hey, mind if I join you?"  
  
Max lifted the quilt and motioned for Logan to join her. He removed his shoes and socks and got in behind her, wrapping his arms around her  
  
"Max, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Where you flirting with that guy at the bar?"  
  
Max sighed "Yes, no! I... I don't know what got into me Logan. I'm so sorry"  
  
Logan tossed his head back and stared at the stars for a long time before answering "I trust you Max, I know there's something going on with you, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know, I was just drawn to that guy... not sexually but... I wanted to meet him, get to know him or something, I don't know. I didn't even consider talking to him until he bought me a drink!"  
  
Logan tensed a little "Not sexual? Max, even Cindy was eyeing that guy!"  
  
Max chuckled "It was weird you know? He knew I was with you and he still bought me a drink and talked to me... he's a good guy"  
  
Logan looked at her incredulously "I'm serious! It was so weird... and I'm not in heat nor anything"  
  
"I know, we've got what? Another month to go?"  
  
"Give or take" Max confirmed  
  
Logan looked at the stars again "They're beautiful aren't they?"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are" Max told him  
  
"Hey! That's my line!" Logan joked  
  
Max smiled "I love you so much Logan, more than anything in this world. You know that don't you?"  
  
Logan's response was hugging her closer "I love you too Max" He thought about the ring, sitting upstairs on his bag and cursed, it was the perfect setting for a proposal and he didn't have the ring  
  
Max smiled and stood up  
  
"What are you doing Max?" Logan asked  
  
Max didn't answer, she just took his hand and pulled him to his feet  
  
"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" She whispered in his ear  
  
"Max! No! I already got into trouble with the police here!" Logan shook his head but Max was already walking towards the pool  
  
"How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"You don't wanna know"  
  
"You're right" Max smiled and pulled the shirt over her head, revealing her perfect body clad only in black lace panties  
  
Logan groaned and shook his head   
  
"C'm on Loggie, don't be such a wet blanket" Max smiled  
  
Logan cringed at the nickname but allowed Max to take his shirt off  
  
"Max, if we don't stop now we're not gonna stop. I'm still frustrated about earlier"  
  
"I can help you with that" Max stepped away from him and hooked her fingers on the waistband of her panties, she pulled them down ever so slowly, revealing her perfect skin inch by inch  
  
Logan groaned "How do you get me into this things?"  
  
"Stop pretending! You love the adrenaline rush" Max stepped out of her panties, threw them at Logan and dove into the pool  
  
Logan stared at her glistening skin that reflected the moonlight and sighed "Oh screw the consequences" He took off his pants and boxers and plunged into the water head first  
  
Once he resurfaced Max was all over him. She kissed him hard and he responded eagerly. He grabbed her hips and lifted her so that she'd wrap her legs around him, which she did  
  
Max rubbed herself against him and he groaned, already totally hard  
  
"This is what you do to me, just by standing there" Logan whispered against her lips and guided her hand down to meet his hardness. Max licked her lips and grabbed him, making him moan  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, light hit Logan in the eyes  
  
"Oh shit!" Max's eyes widened and she sank down, the water became completely still, hiding her from view  
  
"The pool is closed at nine" The same police officer from earlier walked up to Logan  
  
"I'm an expert swimmer, just needed to cool off you know" Logan thanked God for small favors when he realized that the pool was completely dark and there was no evidence of Max except for the clothes, which the cop didn't seem to notice  
  
"Still, it's not safe for you to be wandering around alone after dark, this neighborhood can be dangerous"  
  
"I'm not a sixteen year old girl officer, I think I can take care of myself"  
  
"Don't be so sure, we're surrounded by dark mountains, who knows what can be hiding in there... and I don't necessarily mean people"  
  
Max was getting bored under water so she decided to have a little fun making Logan squirm  
  
"Look officer I AAAA" Logan wiggled when he felt Max's small hands on him  
  
"Are you ok?" The officer took a couple of steps in the direction of the pool  
  
"Totally fine I just Aww" Logan tried to swallow a moan when he felt Max take him into her mouth entirely  
  
"Sir, what's wrong? Do you need a doctor or something?"  
  
"Naw, it was just a cramp" Logan hopped around, trying to get Max away from him  
  
"Here, let me help you get out..."  
  
"NO!" Logan yelped "I mean, no thanks, the water is pretty shallow and I love swimming in the dark so I'm just going to stay in here for a while longer"  
  
Oxygen was starting to become an issue with Max, she disentangled herself from Logan and tugged at his leg to get his attention  
  
Logan looked down, which was a big mistake  
  
"What is it? Is there something in there?" The policeman shone his flashlight around the pool  
  
"No! No, I just, I'm getting all wrinkled!" Logan showed the man his hands and cursed at his lame excuse  
  
The officer frowned "Have you been drinking?"  
  
"WHAT? No! I mean, why would you think that?" Logan was getting frustrated, Max's tugging became more urgent  
  
"Sir, please step out of the pool"   
  
Logan groaned "Officer I..."  
  
AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!  
  
Both men looked up, Original Cindy was standing outside her door, jumping up and down  
  
"Don't move" The policeman told Logan  
  
"I won't" Logan was still staring at OC, she winked at him and he smiled  
  
Once the officer was out of Logan's view he grabbed Max's wrist and yanked her up. She coughed and gasped for air  
  
"Are you ok?" Logan framed Max's face with his hands and pulled her closer, staring into her eyes while she tried to steady her breath  
  
Max coughed again and Logan patted her back "Cough it up, did you swallow a lot?"  
  
"No" Max said between coughs "The chlorine hurt my throat, I'd never been conscious underwater for..." she glanced at her watch "... five minutes! Wow, Lydecker would've been proud"  
  
Logan continued to pat her back "You know, we should get out of here before that cop comes back, we're in enough trouble as it is"  
  
"Didn't he tell you to stay right here?" Max asked him while trying to swim over to the edge  
  
"Max, are you ok?" Logan asked, watching her struggle  
  
"I'm fine, the lack of oxygen to my brain must've gotten to me" Max closed her eyes and tried to relax a little and allow her body to recover  
  
Logan got out of the pool and jumped into his boxers and pants quickly, then he reached for Max and pulled her out of the pool. She slipped his T-shirt on but didn't bother with her underwear  
  
"Max, you're all weak, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"You don't look fine" Logan whispered, she was looking pale  
  
"You try holding your breath for five minutes and we'll se how you look"   
  
"Ok, ok. You should probably hide or something, so that the cop doesn't see you when he comes back"  
  
Max nodded and tried to walk away but stumbled  
  
Logan watched her struggle and became impossibly worried, he ran to her and picked her up in his arms before she landed on the floor  
  
"That's it, I'm taking you upstairs" Logan grabbed the quilt and draped it over Max's body, she was now shaking  
  
"Logan, the cop..."  
  
"Shh, save your strength Max, I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm sure you'll need it" Logan said while climbing the stairs hurriedly  
  
What worried him even more was the lack of response from Max  
  
*************  
  
"Officer, I'm telling you! There was a big fat rat around here somewhere!" Original Cindy pretended to look around and shrugged  
  
"Look missy, I've got other problems to deal with! Want to kill a rat, call an exterminator..."  
  
Logan chose that moment to burst through the door, clutching Max's now shaking form and clearly agitated  
  
"What the hell?" The cop glanced from Cindy to Logan and back to Cindy  
  
"Boo, what's wrong?" Cindy's eyes widened  
  
Max's shakes became stronger and Logan hurried to the bathroom "I have no idea. Cindy, get me her pills and heat up the room. Kendra, go over to the guy's room and get some more blankets and grab the black sweatshirt in my suitcase"  
  
Logan turned around and saw the cop just standing there "Get rid of him" He told Cindy before running into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.  
  
He turned on the hot water and laid Max down on the tub "Max, Max can you hear me baby?"   
  
Max nodded  
  
"Do you know what's wrong?" Logan took off her shirt and his own clothes before joining her in the tub  
  
Max shook her head "I'm cold, so cold" she whispered  
  
"It's ok Max, I'm right here" Logan cringed as the scalding hot water hit his skin but he was too concerned for Max to really care. He sat down behind her on the tube and pulled her shaking body close  
  
Original Cindy barged into the room "Here are her pills" She tossed Logan the bottle  
  
"Great, close the door or we're never getting this place warm"  
  
Cindy nodded and left  
  
"Baby, please swallow this for me" Logan pushed some pills into Max's mouth  
  
She swallowed and groaned  
  
"Are you still cold?" Logan asked her after a few minutes  
  
"A little" Max admitted  
  
So Logan pulled her as close as humanly possible and staid with her in the tube until the water became lukewarm  
  
*************  
  
Logan carried Max out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel  
  
"Here's the sweatshirt" Kendra handed him the piece of clothing  
  
"Thank you" Logan slipped it over Max's head and dried her hair with the towel  
  
"How are you feeling boo?" Original Cindy asked  
  
"Better" Max smiled weakly  
  
"Let's get you under the covers" Logan tucked her into bed and covered her with the extra blankets, the room was way too hot but Max's skin was still colder than usual  
  
"Kendra, I'm going to stay with Max tonight so if you want to go with Walter..." Logan suggested  
  
Kendra nodded, grabbed some stuff from her bag and left  
  
"Ok boo, what happened?" Cindy asked once the room was safe  
  
"I have no idea, one minute we where in the pool and the next one..."   
  
"Yeah, right" Cindy interrupted "Wanna tell me what really happened?"  
  
Logan sighed, he got under the covers with Max, even though he was sweating and very very uncomfortable "We where swimming and the cop came over, Max ducked so that we wouldn't have... any trouble, but the cop took too long to leave and Max ended up staying under water for five minutes..."  
  
Original Cindy whistled "Five minutes? What's your limit boo?"  
  
"Four" Max answered matter-of-.factly  
  
"...anyway, you screamed. Thank you for that by the way..."  
  
"No prob, I knew you where in trouble"  
  
"... Max came up for air, she got weak, then dizzy, then cold, then she started to seize so I just picked her up and ran" Logan stroked Max's hair and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead  
  
"Do you know what caused this?"   
  
"No" Max answered "Maybe the change of climates or the excitement of the trip"  
  
"Yeah, right boo! A genetically revved up female, resenting the weather?"  
  
Max shrugged "Well, I'm feeling much better now... actually I'm kind of hot, can you turn off the heater?" She asked Cindy  
  
"Glad to"   
  
"And let's get rid of some blankets Logan" Max threw some to the floor  
  
Logan touched Max's forehead, her body temperature was back to normal "Ok, but I'm keeping a close eye on you Max"  
  
"Let's just try to get some sleep ok? We still have a long way to go tomorrow and I think a nice long day at the beach is exactly what I need" Max rolled over and buried her face on a pillow. Logan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly  
  
"Good night"  
  
"Good night Max"  
  
Cindy turned off the lights and crawled into the spare bed  
  
*************  
  
Logan woke up when he herd Max moving around, the sheets next to him where cold, which meant that Max had been up for a while now  
  
"Max, are you ok?" Logan sat up and reached for his glasses  
  
"Perfectly, I'm beginning to think I dreamed everything" Max was folding clothes and sticking them in her bag  
  
"Oh you didn't, thrust me. I hadn't been that scared in a while"   
  
Max looked up from her semi packed bag "Let's get some breakfast, I'm soooo hungry" She knocked on the bathroom door  
  
"OC, we're going to get something to eat! Want anything?"  
  
"I'll be out in a second!"  
  
Original Cindy left the bathroom surrounded by a cloud of vapor "Ok, let's go! Let me call the others"  
  
Max peeked at the bathroom "Did you use all the hot water?"  
  
"Like you need it. You're still wrinkled from your bath last night"  
  
"Yeah well, last night the temperature here got very stuffy. I think I smell" Max sniffed and frowned  
  
"You smell fine, let's just go eat. Meet you downstairs OC" Logan took Max's hand and led her out the door  
  
"Ok!" Original Cindy yelled after them  
  
*************  
  
"Max, how can you eat that after all you had for breakfast?" Kendra asked from the back seat  
  
"Aww come on! I didn't eat THAT much!" Max glanced down at the huge bag of chips she had just opened and smiled  
  
"No, not at all" Logan tried to hide his frown. Max had eaten two eggs, seven slices of toast, two orders of bacon, a whole bunch of tortillas, a large serving of beans, a large chocolate milk shake, two glasses of orange juice and three doughnuts for breakfast. They had only been on the road for about half an hour when they drove by a small store and Max made Logan stop so that she could buy some more food. She was currently on her second bag of chips and third coke  
  
Max glanced at Logan "Are you being sarcastic?"   
  
"No, I've seen you eat before Max, plus you wasted an awful lot of energy yesterday"  
  
"Yeah, you're right" Max sucked her salty fingers clean "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Max, we still have a few hours ahead of us. Please don't ask that question every five minutes" Logan asked her patiently  
  
"Ok, can I turn on the radio?"  
  
"NO!" Sketchy yelled from the back seat "I've got a wicked headache as it is"  
  
"Told you you'd have a hang over" Cindy scolded him  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault they don't serve beer for breakfast in here!" Sketchy complained  
  
"They offered Tequila" Kendra reminded him  
  
"No need to go to the extremes, even though I might have an easier time dealing with this curves with a bottle of that stuff inside me"  
  
Max smiled and returned her attention to the bag of chips on her lap. It was already halfway empty  
  
"Ok people, restroom stop!" Logan stopped the car and they all got out  
  
"Max..." Logan held her hand to stop her from leaving the car. Once everyone else was out he closed the door  
  
"Max, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Max frowned  
  
"You have to stop eating so much, they'll get suspicious" Logan warned her  
  
"What's wrong with eating? You know my body needs it!"   
  
"I know! And I know you lost a lot of energy last night and I know an army marches on it's stomach. The problem is, they don't know you're part of an army and if you continue to eat so much and don't gain a single pound, they're going to figure something's wrong!" Logan held her hand while they talked, keeping an eye on the rest of the group, now standing in line to use the restrooms  
  
"Logan, I don't think we have a problem here! I mean, Original Cindy already knows, Kendra doesn't believe that sort of stuff, who's gonna figure it out? Walter?"  
  
Logan sighed "Max, you're taking this too lightly"  
  
"And you're making a storm in a glass of water! Logan, there's noting to worry about! I'll be more careful if it'll make you happy ok?"  
  
Logan took her face in his hands and leaned closer "Ok"  
  
They kissed gently and got out of the car to join the others  
  
Max sniffed and grimaced "Uh, yuck"  
  
"Why is the line so big?" Logan asked them, ignoring the smell  
  
"Apparently there are four stalls and a lot of people Logan" Original Cindy explained to him as if he where a two year old  
  
"Oh, line's moving!" Kendra smiled  
  
Original Cindy, who was at the front of the line now, smiled at a little boy who was standing next to her  
  
"Hi boy, what's up?" Cindy asked when the boy didn't leave  
  
The kid handed her a bucket full of water  
  
"Hey, what's this for?"  
  
"NEXT!" A man yelled  
  
"That's you OC" Max nudged her on the back  
  
"Ok, let's see" She entered the bathroom stall and came back out immediately  
  
"Ok, I don't have to go anymore, let's go!"  
  
"Cindy, what's wrong?" Kendra asked  
  
"Yeah, I really have to go" Sketchy announced  
  
"Oh no you don't, let's go!" Original Cindy grabbed Logan's arm and guided him over to the car  
  
"Cindy..."  
  
"Let's GO!"  
  
They all piled into the car and Logan drove off  
  
"Ok, mind telling us what's wrong?" Walter finally asked Cindy  
  
"Those bathrooms... they smelled like shit!"  
  
"No kidding" Sketchy snapped  
  
"They didn't flush, you had to pour water on your waste to... ugh!"  
  
Max stuck out her tongue and made a disgusted face  
  
"There was a hole on the ground, almost full with soupy shit!"  
  
"Oh man!" Sketchy groaned "I still have to gooooo so badly!"  
  
"Hold it in Sketch" Max instructed him  
  
"For how long?"  
  
Max turned to Logan for that answer   
  
"About... four hours"  
  
"FOUR HOURS! I can't wait that long! I can't even wait a couple of minutes! My bladder is about to explode!" Sketchy wiggled in his seat, something he couldn't afford to do without disturbing Original Cindy  
  
"Logan stop the car" Cindy told him calmly  
  
"Cindy, we're in the middle of the road I..."  
  
"Stop the damn car!" She ordered  
  
The car screeched to a stop and Cindy reached over to open the door. She pushed Sketchy out and guided him over to the edge of the cliff. Max wondered for a second if she was going to push him over but Cindy just left him there and returned to the car, yelling over her shoulder "Turn around and you're dead. Original Cindy is still disgusted by the bathrooms"  
  
*************  
  
"Oh my god, this hotel is amazing!" Max looked around their room on the 23rd floor. It had a small kitchen, two bathrooms, a big bedroom with two beds, a walk in closet and a smaller one, a living room, two TV's and a large balcony with a great view of the beach.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Hey, what is that door for?" Logan pointed at a wooden door  
  
As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Kendra "Hey! We have adjoining rooms!"   
  
Max tried not to groan as she peeked into Kendra's room. It was smaller, just a king sized bed, a bathroom, a closet, a TV and no balcony  
  
Sketchy and Original Cindy, who had decided to check out the small shops next to the hotel before going upstairs, entered Max's room and looked around  
  
"Oh no way" Max was shaking her head   
  
"What?" Walter asked her  
  
"We just get one room? This whole thing is just one suit or something" Max looked around  
  
Logan's eyes widened "I'll call the lobby and ask for another room, that way we won't have a problem"  
  
"Ok" Max handed Logan the cordless phone sitting on the kitchen counter  
  
"Well, this place looks pretty good to me" Original Cindy looked around "Hey! The couch turns into a bed!" She announced  
  
"Bad news" Logan hung up the phone "There are no rooms available. We're stuck in here, the six of us"  
  
"I'm not sharing a bed with this fool!" Cindy pointed at Sketchy  
  
Max groaned "This just keeps getting better and better"  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Ok, so I realize this is pretty lame, I swear it'll get better on future chapters. And, just remember, everything, and I mean EVERYTHING is happening for a reason, I know exactly where this story is going and don't worry about Chris :)  
  
Guys, if it isn't too much trouble, could you please review? The amount of reviews dropped and I'm sad, I love your comments! And I'm still looking for sexy songs, thanks to Sibelius and Heat for your suggestion, I'll use it, it's really good! Oh and if there's anything you don't understand tell me, leave me your email and I'll answer any question! Or email me at black_4ngel@hotmail.com 


	5. Banana Bana Bo

Heat Wave  
  
Banana bana bo  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
"Ok, so Kendra and Walter get the King-size, since Kendra won this trip. Cindy, are you SURE you can't share a bed with Sketchy?" Max looked at her hopefully  
  
"Not a snowball's chance in hell Boo, but you're welcome to share with me!"  
  
Max and Logan exchanged glances and said at the same time  
  
"We'll take the couch"  
  
"Suit yourself. Original Cindy is going to go take a long bath before going down to the beach"  
  
"We should unpack" Logan suggested  
  
"Yeah, then we can all go downstairs together" Max grabbed her suitcase and opened it. She started arranging her clothes in neat rows on the small closet.  
  
"Ok, we're going to go and change" Kendra took Walter's hand in hers and guided him to their room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Sketchy shrugged "I think I saw a candy machine downstairs, I'll go check it out"  
  
"You do that!" Max encouraged Sketchy.  
  
Once they where alone, Logan opened his own bag and joined Max in the process of unpacking.  
  
"You know, Zack would kill me if he saw me doing these" Max chuckled  
  
"Why?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well, an unpacked bag kind of ruins his whole 'be prepared' motto"  
  
It was Logan's turn to smile. "Have you heard from him?"  
  
"Last thing I knew he was in Texas."  
  
"Texas? Doing what?"  
  
"Helping one of my brothers out, wouldn't say who. He said he's just being careful but the truth is he obsesses!"  
  
The door opened then and the room became silent. Sketchy walked in carrying a handful of candy bars. "Chocolate anyone?" He offered.  
  
Max shook her head  
  
"Ok, more for me. Let's go swimming!" Sketchy ran into his room, flung his suitcase open, extracted a blue bathing suit and ran to the spare bathroom to change.  
  
"What's going on here?" Cindy came out of the bathroom wearing a hot pink bikini  
  
"Sketchy ate too much sugar, apparently. Weren't you going to take a long bath?" Logan asked, a big smile on his face as he looked around for his bathing suit.  
  
"The tub is full of sand, I hate getting sand all over me when I'm trying to get clean."  
  
"Well, then you are just in time. We where about to go downstairs!" Max tossed Logan his bathing suit and changed into hers while Logan changed in the privacy of the bathroom.  
  
Max wore a long white shirt over her suit, not giving anyone the chance to look at it.  
  
Once everyone was properly dressed and ready to leave Original Cindy knocked on Kendra's door. "Girl, we're going downstairs! You coming?"  
  
"We'll catch up with you in a while!" Kendra answered, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Damn, lovercop really tires her out doesn't he?" Cindy commented while the rest of them headed out the door.  
  
"Cindy, please, I can feel my breakfast rising to my throat!" Max grimaced and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Aww Max come on! They are in love!" Logan joked.  
  
"Yeah well, couldn't they take their love elsewhere?"  
  
"This is their trip you know?"  
  
"Which side are you on?" Max slapped Logan's arm playfully and pushed the elevator button  
  
"Ouch! Hey! That was uncalled for!" Logan rubbed his arm.  
  
"Yeah, right, like it actually hurt!" Max mocked him.  
  
Original Cindy and Sketchy laughed so Logan joined in.  
  
*************  
  
"Miss! Miss! Can I get you a palapa?" a young boy wearing white pants and a white shirt rushed over to them as soon as they stepped on the beach.  
  
"A palapa?" Cindy raised her eyebrows.  
  
The boy guided them over to something that looked like a large umbrella made out of dry palm trees and branches. The beach looked cool and tropical with all the small 'palapas'.  
  
The young boy chose one for them near the water. He left them there and came back a few minutes later dragging two nice big wooden beach chairs.  
  
"Do you need more chairs?" The boy asked.  
  
"No thanks, we'll manage," answered Max.  
  
Logan gave the boy a generous tip and he left. Cindy spread her towel on the hot sand and laid down on her stomach. "Well, time to soak up the sun!"  
  
"Yeah!" Max reached for the hem of her shirt but stopped suddenly when she felt her hand shake.  
  
"Hum, I left my sunscreen upstairs. I'll just run and get it!" She turned around and walked away before anyone followed her.  
  
"Hey wait! I'll go with you!" Logan called after her. Once they where out of their friend's view Logan asked "Max, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little sha... Oh my god Logan what happened to you?" She pointed to a bruise on his arm.  
  
"You, I think," Logan stared at the bruise "You did get me pretty hard back there."  
  
"I'm sorry" Max apologized sincerely. "I need to go get my pills, be right back."  
  
"Want me to go with you?" They where now standing on the pool area.  
  
"Naw, wait for me here. If I don't come back in 10 minutes come get me ok?"  
  
"Ok, I'll just get us something to drink." He pointed at the bar in the pool and Max nodded.  
  
"I won't take long"  
  
"You better not"  
  
Max nodded again and walked away.  
  
"Hey Max?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
  
"I love you"  
  
She smiled "I love you too."  
  
*************  
  
Logan dove into the pool and swam over to one of the stools. He ordered a piña colada for himself and chocolate milkshake for Max.  
  
"Hey!" A female voice called. It wasn't Max's so Logan ignored it.  
  
"Hey you! Handsome in the black trunks"  
  
Logan turned at that. A pretty girl with slightly curly red hair and huge bright blue eyes wearing a small red bikini was standing next to him. She sat on the free stool to his right.  
  
"Can I help you?" Logan asked her.  
  
"You can! Will you rub this on my back? I don't want to get sunburned" She handed Logan a small brown bottle that smelled like coconuts and turned her back to him. Logan frowned and sighed.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dry before putting on this thing?"  
  
"Oh but I was wet as soon as I saw you!"  
  
Logan had to stop himself from snorting. The forwardness of the girl actually disgusted him.  
  
"You know, I'm with someone" Logan informed her.  
  
"Well cool, can you do my back now please?"  
  
Logan groaned inwardly and opened the bottle. The bartender handed him his drinks then.  
  
The girl stared at the milk shake "Who are you with, your daughter?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, he's with me" Max was now standing on the edge of the pool, as close to the bar as she could get without going into the pool.  
  
The girl giggled "Close enough. Now I see why you didn't buy her alcohol. She's not even legal!" She stared at Max's baby like skin and soft complexion "What are you twelve?"  
  
Max gave her a tight smile but didn't answer.  
  
"Look boy," She slipped a piece of paper into Logan's shorts, making him jump "My name is Laura and there's my phone number. Just in case you want to date someone you can legally sleep with" Laura winked and stood up to leave.  
  
Max's smile widened. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.  
  
She was wearing the smallest bikini, black of course. It revealed her totally amazing body, giving a peek at her full, soft breasts and her beautiful strong thighs without looking trashy.  
  
Every male around stopped what ever they where doing and stared at Max, her beauty was like a magnet, attracting the eyes of the guys and quite a few girls.  
  
"You know Max, I've seen you with less clothes on and you still stunn me" Logan whispered once he was able to think coherently again.  
  
Laura turned around and left without glancing back. Max dove into the pool perfectly and quite a few men sighed. Once she resurfaced she sat besides Logan and flipped her wet hair around.  
  
"Who was that?" Max asked him  
  
"Who was who?"  
  
Max laughed and grabbed her drink from him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Logan asked her.  
  
"Better, shakes all gone! See?" She held up her steady hand.  
  
"Yeah, which is more than I can say for most of the male population here."  
  
Max laughed and drank her cold shake.  
  
"Maybe we should go back, see what OC and Sketchy are up to." Max suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Logan picked up his drink and wrapped and arm around Max possessively.  
  
*************  
  
When Max and Logan reached the palapa Sketchy was nowhere in sight and Original Cindy was baking in the sun.  
  
Logan sat down on one of the beach chairs and Max climbed into his lap.  
  
"You know, you look really amazing in that tiny bikini of yours."  
  
"I bought it just so that you could take it off." Max said seductively.  
  
"MANGOS!" A man carrying a wooden board lined with mangos on sticks walked around the beach.  
  
"No thanks, I've got my own mango right here." Logan said out loud.  
  
"I taste just as sweet too." Max told him.  
  
"I know."  
  
Original Cindy groaned from her spot on the sand. "Either you get a room or you chill because Original Cindy doesn't need to be hearing this things."  
  
They laughed together.  
  
"Ok, ok, let's think about something else." Max said  
  
"For example..."  
  
"Mmmm a chair!"  
  
Logan smiled and played along "A chair, you on a chair..."  
  
"AHEM!" Cindy cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok, not a chair what about a fruit?" Logan suggested.  
  
"Strawberries! Chocolate covered strawberries... chocolate covered Logan..."  
  
"Guys!" Cindy raised her head and scowled at them.  
  
Max laughed "I'm sorry I just can't think of anything..."  
  
"Think about something gross" Cindy told her.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like mould or... OH MY GOD!"  
  
Max looked in the direction of Cindy's gaze, her eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
Kendra was walking towards them wearing a purple bikini with yellow polka dots, behind her was Walter wearing...  
  
"What the hell?" Logan frowned.  
  
"Hey guys, I was just... Oh for the love of Mike!" Sketchy came up behind them dripping wet and immediately discovered the cause of everyone's bewilderment.  
  
Walter was wearing a leopard patterned thong.  
  
"So much for thinking about disgusting things." Max said under her breath.  
  
"Hell with that image in my mind, you'll be lucky to get any by Wednesday." Logan whispered to Max.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we took so long. So, what have you been up to?" Kendra plopped down on the sand next to Original Cindy.  
  
"Humm, I was just going for a ride on the banana!" Sketchy jumped up.  
  
"Yeah, so where we!" Logan chipped in.  
  
"What's a banana?" Walter asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's a banana?" Max whispered to Logan, who shrugged.  
  
"You see those huge inflatable bananas over there? Being pulled by that boat with people straddling it? That's a banana." Sketchy pointed to a couple of bananas.  
  
"Oh yeah, looks like fun!" Max smiled and grabbed Logan's hand.  
  
"Come on, let's go" She told him.  
  
"Hold on, we'll go too!" Kendra took Walter's hand.  
  
"We are?" Walter asked but Kendra ignored him.  
  
"Cindy you coming?" Sketchy asked.  
  
Original Cindy sighed, "Why the hell not? Oh but Sketch?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't you EVER say 'for the love of Mike' again or I'll smack your ass. If I'd wanted to hear things like that I would've brought Normal."  
  
Max laughed all the way to the banana.  
  
*************  
  
"So, you're supposed to wear life jackets but we don't have any so you have to sign this." A very tanned man with blonde hair handed Max a sheet of paper.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh just some legal stuff, basically it says that we're not responsible for your safety, if you drown it's your problem. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Kendra asked.  
  
"Not really, no one has drowned in like... five years or something."  
  
Kendra visibly paled.  
  
"Oh come on you guys, it'll be fun!" Max took the pen from the guy and signed. Logan sighed and signed after her. Sketchy and Original Cindy followed. Finally Kendra and Walter signed too.  
  
"Good. Now, the boat will pull the banana until the water is about waist high and then you can all hop in. Scream if you need anything, if you fall I'll stop the boat and you can climb right back on ok? Just... try not to fall near the rocks." The guy told them quickly and ran along to the boat.  
  
"Ok, let's do this!" Max told everyone once the water was waist high.  
  
Walter took the rear, Kendra sat in front of him, then Sketchy, Original Cindy, Logan and finally Max at the front.  
  
The banana moved through the waves, carefully and slowly. Everyone started to get bored.  
  
Walter shifted his weight and the banana rocked a little. He raised an eyebrow with interest and moved up and down. The banana rocked more forcefully.  
  
"Walter, please don't do that." Kendra asked him, but Sketchy had caught on and was now moving up and down himself.  
  
"Sketchy, that can be dangerous!" Original Cindy slapped his leg.  
  
Max thought it was kind of fun so she moved up and down too.  
  
Seeing that Max was into it Sketchy moved faster. Walter got a little scared and stopped but Max and Sketchy kept moving. The banana rocked from side to side.  
  
"Max, don't do that." Logan placed his hands on her hips trying to keep her still.  
  
"Aww come on Logan, let's have some fun!" Max rocked harder.  
  
"No Max, don't do that, we're going to..."  
  
At that moment Walter regained his courage and gave one big jump. That was when Max saw the big rocks right below them.  
  
"Walter don't!" She yelled but it was too late, the banana tipped over sending everyone flying into the air.  
  
Walter, Kendra, OC and Sketchy managed to land away from the rocks. Max held on to the banana with her heels and staid on but Logan wasn't so lucky.  
  
"LOGAN!" Max yelled as he landed head first on one of the rocks and his body went limp.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update but I was away. I'm sorry if some facts aren't 100% accurate, I haven't been to Mazatlan in like four years or something.  
  
Oh I wanted to tell you guys something, THIS STORY WILL NOT TURN OUT M/A!!!! Alec won't even appear in it since this story takes place some time during season 1 so please don't stop reading just because you think he might pop up out of no where.  
  
Ok, now please review, help me make this story better and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but what can I say? I love them! 


	6. Deductions

Heat Wave 6  
  
  
Deductions  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
"LOGAN!"  
  
Max dove into the water and swam at an incredible speed.   
She reached Logan just as the small boat was pulling up. She picked him up and flung him into the deck of the boat, climbing on behind him,  
  
"Logan? Logan oh God can you hear me?" Max slapped his face and bent down to check for a pulse.  
  
"Is he ok?" Original Cindy swam to the edge of the boat and one of the guys helped her up.  
  
"He has a pulse but he's not breathing!" Max took a deep breath and tried to calm down so that she could remember her mouth to mouth training.  
  
She helped him breathe a few times until finally he coughed and took a deep breath on his own.  
  
"Oh thank God you're ok Logan!" Max helped him sit up and rubbed his back while he coughed.  
  
"I was so worried you..."  
  
Logan heaved and threw up all over Max.  
  
She looked down at herself and had to fight the urge to throw up, which was weird since she was used to things like that and she had seen Logan sick before, plus it was mostly water but still...  
  
"We should take him to the hospital, have him checked out." She told Cindy who nodded while trying to suppress a laugh at watching Walter being pulled on deck.  
  
*************  
  
When Logan woke up again he found himself on a hospital bed, alone.  
  
"Max?" He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I'm right here." She walked out of the bathroom and rushed to his side.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"You fell and hit your head on a rock..."  
  
"No, I know that! I mean after I blacked out again."   
  
Max noticed his hoarse voice and handed him a glass of water.  
  
"I called an ambulance once we got to shore, they brought you here, did some tests to look far brain damage, found none and wanted to keep you here until you woke up." Max resumed.  
  
"Ok, great! So when can we get out of here?" Logan sat up and threw the covers off him.  
  
"Oh no you don't mister! The doctor wants to keep you here for observation!" Max pushed him back down on the bed.  
  
"Max! I'm ok! I think we can go back to the hotel now!" Logan insisted.  
  
"No! The doctors want you here, you have to stay here!" Max raised her voice.  
  
It was only then that Logan realized how loudly they had been arguing and he lowered his voice.  
  
"Look, if you're so concerned then maybe YOU can look out for me ok? After all you don't sleep."  
  
"I'm no doctor either Logan." Max snapped.  
  
"I KNOW that, but you have basic medical training. That's enough for me!"  
  
Max thought it over for a few seconds... she really wasn't looking forward to spending the night at the hospital.  
  
"Ok, fine. Get dressed, sign the papers, I'll go look for the others."  
  
Logan smiled and got to work on getting dressed.  
  
*************  
  
Max was just leaving Logan's room when she bumped into Sketchy.  
  
"Hey Max! I was just about to go in and give you this." He handed her a small plastic cup.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked him. It smelled delicious and Max realized how hungry she was.  
  
"Shrimp cocktail..."   
  
That was enough for Max, she started wolfing it down.  
  
"Hey, slow down! You're gonna choke! And besides, it tastes better with lemon..."  
  
"This is fine Sketch, thanks. Where are the others?"  
  
"Cafeteria."   
  
"Thanks, look after Logan for me will ya? I'll be back in a few." Max handed him the empty cup and flew down the stairs.  
  
Sketchy stared at her back and watched her go.  
  
*************  
  
When she reached the cafeteria she bought a sandwich, two bags of chips, three packages of cookies and a large coke before joining Walter, Kendra and Original Cindy at the table.  
  
"Hungry boo?" OC stared at the food in front of her.  
  
"I guess... Logan's ok, we're leaving as soon as he's ready." Max unwrapped her sandwich and opened a bag of chips.  
  
"Didn't Sketchy find you? He had a shrimp cocktail for you!" Kendra was also staring at the food.  
  
"Oh I bumped into him, he gave me the cocktail, I ate it already."  
  
Max concentrated on her food and the other three glanced at each other over her head.  
  
"Boo, are you feeling aiight?" Original Cindy asked her.  
  
"Sure, why?" Max looked up and saw her friends and Walter staring at her food.  
  
Max giggled "Guys, I'm hungry! When I get depressed, excited or worried I eat like a pig so sue me!"  
  
"I was just saying boo!" Original Cindy raised her hands in surrender.  
  
Max finished her sandwich, her coke and a bag of chips before standing up. "I'll go check up on Logan, get ready to leave!" She grabbed her cookies and the bag of chips before leaving.  
  
Kendra walked after her and waited until they where a safe distance away from the others to talk to her.  
  
"Max, wait! Can I ask you something?" She caught up with Max.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Well... this is going to sound pretty stupid but... how did you manage to throw Logan into the boat like that?"  
  
Max stood very still for a couple of seconds. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean... I know it's stupid but Sketchy kind of wondered too and I just had to ask."  
  
Max sighed "I work out Kendra, that's all there is to it. Plus, I didn't even think! He wasn't breathing for crying out loud, I just reacted!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Don't get so defensive! I was just saying!" Kendra whispered urgently.  
  
"Everyone seems to be doing that a lot lately." Max turned her back to Kendra and went to look for Logan.  
  
*************  
  
"Logan! Hey!" Max placed her hand on his shoulder. He was signing some papers at the ER's front desk.  
  
"Hey Max... what's wrong?" Logan lowered his voice.  
  
"Kendra is suspicious... she is wondering how I managed to throw you into the boat so effortlessly when her own boyfriend had to be helped up!" Max whispered.  
  
Logan sighed and rubbed his temple "Max, you have to be more careful."  
  
"You where drowning!"  
  
"That's not the point Max! There's nothing you can do about it now. Let's just hope she forgets the whole thing."  
  
The doors to the ER burst open and a guy walked in carrying a teenage girl in his arms. The girl was bleeding heavily from her stomach.  
  
"Una camilla! Rapido!" One of the nurses yelled.  
  
Max stared at the girl, it was probably a gunshot wound.  
  
She felt sick to her stomach and sort of dizzy.  
  
"Max, are you ok? You look pale." Logan grabbed her arm and steadied her.  
  
"I'm ok it's just... the blood or something, maybe the smell of the hospital. Let's just get out of here ok?" She tried to shake off the feeling.  
  
"Max, you've seen worse things. Now is not the time to get squeamish." Logan guided her away from the bleeding girl and led her out of the hospital to where the other ones where waiting.  
  
Original Cindy saw how pale Max seemed and asked "What happened?"  
  
"A girl came in, she was bleeding a lot and Max felt sick." Logan explained.  
  
"I did NOT feel sick because of that girl! Maybe the sandwich was bad!" Max objected.  
  
"Yeah, right. Let's just go to the hotel ok?" Logan hailed a cab and no one complained.  
  
*************  
  
Since it was already past midnight and none of them felt like going out, the six of them grumbled good nights and retreated to their own rooms. Kendra shutting the door behind Walter, Original Cindy leaving hers open and threatening Sketchy with ripping off important parts of his anatomy if he so much as came close to her.  
  
Max took off her shirt and tossed it to a couch. She untied the straps of her bikini and slipped on a long white T-shirt before tossing the bathing suit too.  
  
She climbed into the queen sized 'sofa', yawned and closed her eyes.  
  
Logan couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
"You're going to bed already?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm having a picnic." Max replied sarcastically.  
  
"I thought maybe we could go down to the beach, watch the stars."  
  
"You need your rest Logan." Max's voice was muffled against the pillow.  
  
"Ok, then let's just go to the balcony, drink some whine or something." Logan pleaded.  
  
"Logan..."  
  
"Max, what is wrong with you? I'm seriously concerned." Logan sat down besides her and stroked the hair away from her face.  
  
Max finally turned around to face him. She gave him a tiny smile.  
  
"I'm ok Logan, really." She took his face in her hands and guided his mouth to hers.  
  
He kissed her eagerly and she responded. Logan ran his hands over her arms, her hips, her legs.  
  
Max shifted and pulled Logan on top of her, he supported his weight with his arms but never broke the kiss.  
  
Logan raised Max's shirt with one hand, caressing her skin until he reached her breast. She arched against him and moaned.  
  
"Hey lovebirds! We're trying to get some sleep here! Wanna bang the gong? Get another room!" Cindy yelled from her bedroom.  
  
Max broke the kiss by giggling quietly. Logan sighed and rolled off her. He pulled her against him and whispered.  
  
"That's not a bad idea, we need a room and we need it fast."  
  
Max didn't answer.  
  
"Max?"  
  
But she was already asleep.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning Logan woke up to the sound of someone retching in the bathroom. The sheets beside him where empty but still warm.  
  
He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Logan knocked and waited for an answer but received none. He opened the door slowly and found Max sitting next to the toilet, her face down.  
  
"God Max, are you ok?" He handed her a cloth and sat down next to her.  
  
"I just woke up feeling sick I don't know..." Max stopped talking when she heard someone else throwing up, then Original Cindy screamed "Get out of my way you fool before I put you in a world of..."  
  
Logan frowned and ran to the room that Cindy and Sketchy shared.  
  
He found them both on the bathroom floor, green yet pale.  
  
"You two ok?" Logan asked them.  
  
"Do we LOOK ok?" Original Cindy snapped.  
  
"Hey what's up? We heard yelling!" Kendra ran into the room wearing a red robe and followed by Walter.  
  
"Everyone's sick apparently." Logan answered, "Max is throwing up too."  
  
Original Cindy looked up "She is?"  
  
"Why is that so surprising?"  
  
Cindy shrugged "I just thought it might have been something that we ate but Max and I didn't eat the same thing, she had shrimp and a sandwich, I had pizza and so did Sketchy."  
  
The five of them glanced at each other before rushing to Max.  
  
Logan, Cindy and Kendra entered the small bathroom. Sketchy and Walter stood at the doorway.  
  
Max, who still looked sick, stared at all of them.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You're sick?" OC asked her.  
  
"Why does everyone insist in asking stupid questions? It's probably just something I ate."  
  
Original Cindy shook her head "That's what I thought at first too boo, the thing is Sketchy and I are also sick but we didn't eat the same thing."  
  
Max shrugged "So, maybe both things where bad."  
  
Original Cindy snorted "Boo, you're tired, hungry, moody and just plain weird all the time."  
  
"You're squeamish." Logan shipped in.  
  
Max shrugged again "So what? I'm a girl!"  
  
"No boo, I think it's something else... I think you're pregnant."  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
Guys I am soooo sorry for taking so long, I swear I'll try to post faster! I hope you enjoyed the story, please please please review and tell me!! 


	7. Pregnant

Heat Wave 7  
  
  
Pregnant  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Boo, you're tired, hungry, moody and just plain weird all the time."  
  
Max shrugged again "So what? I'm a girl!"  
  
"No boo, I think it's something else... I think you're pregnant."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Max snorted "Pregnant? That's impossible guys!" She stood up, grabbed some toothpaste and her toothbrush and proceeded to brush her teeth furiously.  
  
"Buhd u ungl thuhg ug uw wng!"  
  
"Spit." Logan told her.  
  
Max rinsed her mouth.  
  
"What did she say?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"She said that besides she only threw up once.'"  
  
Max smiled "You're getting pretty good at this!"  
  
"You tend to speak while brushing your teeth, I've had practice." Logan smiled too.  
  
"Anyway, I'm SURE I'm not pregnant. There's just no way... biologically speaking..." Max blushed and walked past all of them to her closet.  
  
"You know, condoms only work like 98% of the time." Kendra told her.  
  
Sketchy's eyes widened "They do?!"  
  
Everyone ignored him and followed Max out of the bathroom.  
  
"That's not what I mean, condoms are not the issue here." Max was trying hard to control her blush with little success.  
  
"Why, is Logan..." Kendra turned around to glance at him, her eyes lowered.  
  
"No!" Logan said forcefully.  
  
Walter placed a hand on Logan's shoulder "It's ok man, it happens to a lot of guys."  
  
Logan shrugged the hand away. "There's nothing wrong with me now stop with the questions."  
  
"Well if it's not you then what..."  
  
"That!" Max took Logan's hand and guided him away from the mob "Is between me and my lover. Now if you'll excuse us there's something I want to discuss with him in the balcony."  
  
Max dragged Logan to the balcony and shut the door behind her.   
  
"So?" Logan sat down on a plastic chair.  
  
"So it's not possible. I can only get pregnant during my heat cycles and it's been two and a half months since last one. I had my period last week."  
  
Logan's face fell "Oh"  
  
Max sighed and sat down on his lap "Logan this is a good thing! We are in no way ready to be parents! We can barely look out for ourselves for crying out loud!"  
  
"I know, I know it's just that..." Logan caressed Max's back with his strong hands.  
  
"That what?"   
  
"I don't know, it felt kind of nice... just the thought of it..."  
  
Max bit her lip and said nothing.  
  
"Oh but I know you're right, there's no way we're ready to be parents."  
  
Max nodded and buried her face on his chest. The sun was just coming up, Max and Logan watched the sky paint itself with beautiful colors slowly.  
  
Logan thought of the ring hidden in the closet and sighed. Another perfect moment gone to waste.  
  
*************  
  
The beach was packed with people of all ages and races that morning. The pool was so full the only thing people could do in there was jump up and down on the spot.  
  
Max didn't really care, she had recovered completely from her little problem that moring and had even wolfed down a big healthy breakfast.  
  
Original Cindy and Sketchy where still in their room, apparently too damaged to even walk.  
  
Max was sharing a chair by the pool with Logan, his shoulders seemed a little red to her but he convinced him that he didn't need any sunscreen.  
  
"I feel so calm and peaceful." Max commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, if you can ignore the yelling, the running around, the massive amount of people and the constant wailing of little kids who keep asking us to blow their pool toys for them then I guess it is peaceful."  
  
Max chuckled and wiggled to get closer to Logan.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Kendra appeared out of nowhere, Walter stood behind her, wet and wheezing.  
  
"Nothing, you ok?" Max couldn't help asking Walter.  
  
Walter raised a finger and rested his hands on his knees.  
  
"Oh he's fine, we just went for a swim on the beach. The waves are wild!" Kendra explained.  
  
"My lungs are filled with sand" Walter added.  
  
Max laughed hard, she just couldn't stop herself.  
  
"Mr. Walter Eastep there's an urgent message for you at the front desk." A voice said over the loudspeakers.  
  
Kendra frowned "Who could be calling you here?"  
  
"I don't know, let me go find out." Walter walked towards the building as fast as he could, which considering his current state wasn't much.  
  
Kendra waited worriedly for a few minutes until Walter came back.  
  
"Oh cupcake I'm sooo sorry, there seems to be some food riots on the outskirts of Seattle. They need me there."  
  
"You're leaving?! But we just got here!" Kendra shrieked.  
  
"Food riots?" Logan sat up quickly.  
  
"Yeah, and we all thought the whole food thing was over. They really need me there sweetie." Walter explained calmly.  
  
Kendra sighed "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. But I want you to stay here and have a great time."  
  
"No, I'm going back with you." Kendra decided.  
  
Walter quickly disposed that idea "No, you have to stay here and enjoy your vacations. I'm sure everything will be ok by the time you get back but I don't want you there ok?"  
  
Kendra nodded "Promise you'll be careful."  
  
"Always"  
  
Max wanted to gag.  
  
"I'll go get us some drinks!" She stood up so fast she almost made Logan tip over.  
  
Logan followed her to the bar "You know, you should give them a break."  
  
Max scrunched her nose "I was that obvious uh?"  
  
Logan just shook his head.  
  
"Well what do you want me to say? He's twice her age!"  
  
"And I'm 13 years older than you but that doesn't mean we're wrong!" Logan replied.  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"How?"  
  
Max thought about it for a second "Because we're both beautiful and intelligent."  
  
Logan laughed for about two minutes "That was so not the answer I was expecting."  
  
"Well what WHERE you expecting? Bartender!" Max had to get into the pool to order the drinks.  
  
"Yes?" The guy walked up to her quickly, Max didn't know if it was due to his love for his work or his love for Max's tiny bikini.  
  
"I'll take four beers."  
  
"Gotcha!" The guy turned around to get the drinks. Max noticed that Logan had not gotten into the pool with her, instead he had walked back to their chair.  
  
"Hey, hold on..." she sighed "make that three beers and a coke."  
  
*************  
  
Max handed everyone their drinks and ran away before someone asked questions.  
  
"I'll go check on the sick twins. Be back in a sec!" She said cheerfully and practically ran to the elevator.  
  
She was in such a hurry to get into the elevator that she didn't even notice the person walking out of it until it was too late. She collided with a strong chest.   
  
"Oh my God I'm so sorry, are you ok?" The guy grabbed her arms to steady her.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Hey! You're staying here?" He let go of her and took a step back to give her some breathing room.  
  
"Hum yeah! What about you? I thought you said you had your own place."  
  
"I do, I just work here. My crib is only a few blocks away."  
  
"Oh really? What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a DJ for the club downstairs. I only work at nights but I get free drinks and use of the installations of the hotel"  
  
"Wow, that's really great!"  
  
The doors to the elevator closed, leaving Max trapped in the middle. Chris reached forward and pulled her away from the steel doors and into the elevator.  
  
"You ok?" He asked between laughs.  
  
"Yeah, just a little squashed."  
  
When their laughing died down Chris asked Max "Hey, wanna have lunch together today?"  
  
Max hesitated for a second "Hum my boyfriend and I..."  
  
Chris laughed again "Bring him along Max! I just really enjoy your company and I'm all alone here! Come on, you won't let me have lunch by myself will you? I'm buying!"  
  
Max giggled "You're on, but I AM bringing my boyfriend!"  
  
"Great! Then I'll get a chance to meet him!"  
  
The doors opened again.  
  
"This is my floor." Max told Chris, she debated between inviting him in or not saying anything but he solved the problem for her.  
  
"Well, I have a hot date with the sun. My tan is fading."  
  
Max giggled again "See you at lunch."  
  
"I'll be there"  
  
"You better, since you're buying!"  
  
Chris groaned while the doors closed in front of him.  
  
*************  
  
"Tell me again why we have to have lunch with a guy you just met." Logan asked for the third time while Max dragged him to the restaurant.  
  
"Because I like the guy, he's nice! You don't run into a lot of nice people now days. Plus, who am I to skip a free meal?"  
  
"Max, you don't pay for your meals I do!"  
  
Max ignored the comment as she spotted Chris sitting on a round table with four chairs. He waved at her and she waved back while whispering to Logan "Be good"  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"Max, I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show!"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't leave you here all alone!" Max winked at him and he smiled.  
  
"Chris, this is my boyfriend Logan Cale."   
  
Logan shook hands with the young man even though they had already met.  
  
"So, sit down, look at the menu and take your pick!" Chris was just saying when he spotted someone and groaned.  
  
"Chris are you ok? Why are you hiding behind the menu?" Max whispered across the table.  
  
"Christopher darling is that you?" A voice that Max recognized yelled from about four feet away.  
  
"Hey Laura." Chris dropped his menu in surrender and acknowledged the red headed girl.  
  
"Oh hey! You're the cute guy from the pool with a kid right? Oh look, you brought your child!" Laura grabbed a chair and sat between Chris and Logan.  
  
"Logan. This is Max" He took Max's hand in his, Laura didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Laura, please. We're trying to have a nice meal here." Chris begged.  
  
Laura's blue eyes brightened "Oh sure I'll join you! Thanks guys."  
  
Logan and Max shared a glance. Chris sighed "Let's just order."  
  
After the waiter had taken their orders Laura jumped into the conversation "So Logan. Where are you from?"  
  
"Seattle" Logan answered quickly.  
  
"Wow, Seattle. I've always wanted to go there. Maybe I can go back with you."  
  
"Sure, then you can just share our bedroom." Max told her sweetly. Chris almost choked with the water he was drinking and had to cough a few times to get his laughter and his breathing in check.  
  
Laura just gave Max a deadly look and continued to talk to Logan "You know, I used to be a showgirl at a casino in Las Vegas a long time ago, way before the pulse." She shifted her chair closer to Logan's.  
  
He gulped, actually a little impressed.   
  
"How old ARE you? Forty?"  
  
Chris laughed again, by now he had learned not to drink or eat while Laura talked, Max was sure to put her on the spot.  
  
Laura hesitated for a moment "Of course not! I'm 26!"  
  
Max smiled sweetly "Well then how was it being 15 and a showgirl?"  
  
Even Logan had to laugh at Laura's face.   
  
She blushed a little but got over it quickly. She flipped her hair and stood up "Hey Logan, want to dance?"  
  
Logan shifted uncomfortably on his seat "What now? It's 2 o'clock!"  
  
Laura shrugged "So, people are dancing!" Logan glanced at the terrace and discovered that Laura was right, a bunch of kids where joking around and dancing to the music outside.  
  
Logan looked from Max to Laura and back to Max "Hum... sure, why not!" Logan stood up and followed Laura, who was smirking, outside.  
  
Max sat at the table and stared after them with her mouth wide open "I can't believe he said yes."  
  
"He seems like a gentleman, probably felt like he couldn't say no." Chris reassured Max.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. So tell me Chris, how do you know Laura exactly?"  
  
Chris sighed "We kind of dated for a while... she's a slut for lack of better word."   
  
Max chucked and glanced at Logan and Laura, who where now dancing outside.  
  
"Hey, wanna dance?" Chris offered Max his hand.  
  
Max shrugged "Sure, why the hell not?"  
  
*Somebody hit the lights   
So we can rock it day and night   
People gettin down, that's right...from AM to PM*  
  
Max and Chris went to dance besides Logan and Laura. She did not seem at all happy with this.  
  
Laura swayed her hips seductively in Logan's direction.  
  
Max wanted to laugh at her.  
  
Max and Chris where dancing in a much more relaxed way.   
  
*Everybody lookin' like stars   
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars   
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars...from AM to PM*  
  
Laura leaned close to Logan and whispered something to him. He actually laughed!  
  
Max stared at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"Ignore her, she has ways of making men laugh." Chris whispered to Max.  
  
*Everybody wanna get down,   
when ya hear the sound and ya bump the beat   
three sixty five days a year, twenty four a day, seven days a week*  
  
"Not my man!" Max wrapped her arms around Chris and laughed. Loudly  
  
Logan's head snapped in her direction faster than a rubber band.  
  
"Max... what are you doing?" Chris whispered to her.  
  
"Play along."  
  
"Fine!" Who was he to complain?  
  
*Find a honey that's standing on the wall   
All the girls get their guys on the floor   
From the front 2 the back, let's go, hear this...*  
  
Logan realized what she was doing quickly "Yeah, well two can play that game."  
  
"You said something?" Laura asked  
  
He placed his hands on her hips "No, not at all."  
  
*Somebody hit the lights   
So we can rock it day and night   
People gettin down, that's right...from AM to PM *  
  
*************  
  
"You know what? I want to sit down" Max told Chris once the song ended.  
  
"Hum sure, you ok?" He guided Max away from the noise.  
  
"I'm fine I'm just..." She collapsed on a chair and rested her head on her bent arms.  
  
Logan saw this from where he was dancing. He ran over to Max, colliding into people and pushing chairs out of the way.  
  
"Max! Max sweetie are you ok?" He placed a hand on her back and knelt down to try to look at her face.  
  
"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy there. Probably from the bad food at the hospital."  
  
"You got dizzy from food poisoning?" Chris asked her.  
  
"Max can you walk?" Logan lifted her head with his hands.  
  
"Sure, I think so."  
  
"Ok, let's get you upstairs then. Chris thanks for lunch."  
  
"Sure man, no problem. I hope you feel better Max."  
  
"So do I" She groaned and held on to Logan for support, just in case she got dizzy again.  
  
"Ok then see you around."  
  
"Loggie, are you leaving?" Laura's annoying voice reached their ears.  
  
Logan didn't even answer. He just took Max and left.  
  
*************  
  
Logan hummed on the elevator. It had been four hours since Max felt bad and she was now feeling really really good.   
  
He had gone downstairs to get her something to eat.  
  
"Max, you here?" He walked into the room but didn't see her anywhere.  
  
"In the bathtub sweetie!" Max called.  
  
Logan opened the bathroom door and walked in "Hey! I got you a chicken salad, some 'quesadillas' and chocolate covered cherries for dessert."  
  
Max giggled from the tub. The bubbles covered her body from view and nice steam rose from the bath she was taking.  
  
"Sounds like you did your homework! Now get in here!"  
  
Logan shook his head "You have a nice meal by yourself. I have to do something."  
  
"What?" Max asked  
  
"Aww nothing important. We're still on for tonight right?"  
  
"Right." Max answered, full of suspicious.  
  
************  
  
"What do you mean there are no reservations left?" Logan shrieked into the phone on the lobby.  
  
"Sorry sir. We do have an opening for next week if you're interested..."  
  
Logan groaned and hung up.  
  
"At the rate this is going she'll get the damn ring when she turns sixty!"  
  
"Hey Logan!" Chris called out.  
  
The young man jogged up to where Logan was standing. "Hey man, how's Max?"  
  
"She's ok... she's great actually. I think she's all better now."  
  
"Good, good. So I'll see you downstairs tonight?"  
  
"Downstairs?" Logan asked with interest.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the DJ for the club."  
  
"Right..." The wheels inside Logan's head turned.  
  
"Say Chris, there wouldn't happen to be a back room or something on the club righ?"  
  
"Actually there is. It's sort of an employee's lounge, it's on the last floor of the club, surrounded by glass panels, facing the dance floor, lot's of cushions it's really nice. Why?"  
  
Logan smiled "I was kind of hoping Max and I could borrow it for tonight, I want to do something special for her."  
  
Chris shook his head "Sorry man, no can do!"  
  
Logan sighed "Ok, I understand. It's probably just for employees right?"  
  
Chris chuckled "No, not at all! It's just that tonight one of the guys is having a private party up there but you can use it tomorrow if you'd like!"  
  
"Really? Wow, thanks! I owe you one!"  
  
Chris smiled "Don't mention it."  
  
*************  
  
Max and Logan walked into the club together followed by Sketchy and Original Cindy who inmediately left to check out the honeys at the bar. Kendra and Walter choze a table and sat down.  
  
Max guided Logan to the dance floor, she spotted Chris and waved, he waved back.  
  
"Ok people! I'm going to play a song that everyone's been requesting for a while. Have fun, relax and try not to drawn each other because it's FOAM NIGHT!"  
  
"Foam night?!" Max glanced down at her tight black leather pants and her black top and shrugged "Oh well, at least I'm not wearing white."  
  
"No but I am." Logan pointed at his white button down shirt and his black pants.   
  
Max smiled "I'm glad"  
  
Logan smiled back.  
  
*Tell you what I did last night  
I came home, say, around a quater to three  
Still so high  
Hypnotized  
In a trance  
From his body, so butter and brown and tantalizing  
You woulda thought I needed help from this feeling that I felt  
So shook I had to catch my breath*  
  
White sticky foam started shooting out and flooding the dance floor. Max danced against Logan, feeling great and having the time of her life.  
  
The foam was waist high and the dance floor filled with wet, sticky people rubbing against each other and singing to the lyrics at the top of their lungs.  
  
*Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
Oh my  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
Oh my  
Ooh, some kinda touch caressing my face  
Oh my  
Ooh I'm turning red  
Who could this be?*  
  
Foam was everywhere, Max could barely see. People where throwing the foam around, everyone was covered in white from head to toe.  
  
The party was wild, couples where making out heavily on the floor and the chairs nearby, everything was confusing and loud.  
  
Max wrapped her arms around Logan, she felt his hands on her back and smiled. His hands moved up an down slowly, reaching under her shirt. One of them caressed her stomach, the other one rubbed her backside.  
  
Max giggled "I love your hands on me Logan."  
  
"Yeah well just wait."  
  
*I tried and I tried to avoid  
but this thing was happening  
Swollow my pride  
Let it ride and party  
But this body felt just like mines  
I got worried  
I looked over to the left  
A reflection of myself  
That's why I couldn't catch my breath*  
  
Logan wrapped his other arm around her back and Max smiled. Then she jumped a mile and whirled around.  
  
"Max, what's wrong?"  
  
"There are three hands on my body!" Max looked around for the perv.  
  
"Hey baby! Nice ass!" A guy standing behind her said.  
  
Max punched the guy on the nose "Asshole!" She screamed at him before abandoning the dance floor and the building.  
  
She ran all the way to her room, with Logan close behind.  
  
"Max? Max are you ok? What happened?" Logan tried to talk to her but she was already running a scalding hot bath.  
  
"That guy touched my ass! He was groping me and I let him because I thought it was you!" Max was near tears, Logan could tell.  
  
"Max, it's not that I don't hate the guy for doing something that low to you but... honey you've had worse!" Logan sat down on the closed toilet seat and watched Max strip and get into the bathtub.  
  
"That doesn't make it right! I feel like a thing! A useless rubber doll." Small tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Max..." Logan knelt down by the tub and hugged her. She nested her head on his chest and cried.  
  
"Hey guys... everything ok? What's wrong Boo?" Original Cindy walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Nothing, Max is just a little sensitive right now." Logan stood up and removed his sticky wet shirt.  
  
"I am NOT sensitive!" Max shrieked.  
  
"Ok Boo, what's wrong? Girl troubles?"  
  
"No... I just hated the way that guy made me feel." Max mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Sweetie, you are a genetically engineered killing machine. I think you can handle a dog like that!" OC told her.  
  
"I know... I just freaked out I guess. I want to be alone for a while."  
  
Logan and Original Cindy nodded. "I'll wait for you on our 'bed' Logan told her. She nodded.  
  
By the time Max went to bed Logan was already asleep. She crawled in behind him and kissed his forehead.  
  
************  
  
Max sat up quickly. She placed her hand over her mouth, grabbed her key and ran out the door.  
  
She ran the three flights of stairs to the lobby and then ran all the way to the bathroom.  
  
She knelt down in front of the closest bowl and threw up.  
  
Max rinsed her mouth, washed her face and started to cry silently.  
  
When she walked out of the bathroom she found someone waiting for her.  
  
"May I ask what are you doing in the lobby at 5:30 in the morning wearing you PJ?" Chris asked her.  
  
"I threw up." Max answered quickly.  
  
"And you couldn't do it in your room because..."  
  
"Chris... I think I'm pregnant."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
HA! Don't kill me yet! There's a reason for this whole charade! I swear!! And I know some of you wanted Logan to know first but there's also a reason why I didn't do that but don't worry! All will come correct soon so just wait!!  
  
Oh and guys I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes, I didn't even proofread this thing I wanted to get it out fast.  
  
And another thing, there might be a lack of updates for a while... it seems like not a lot of people are reading this anymore and I have other stories I have to write for so please do review and I'll update ASAP (I blame school by the way) if many people want another chapter I'll write faster!!! 


	8. Confusions

Heat Wave 8  
  
  
  
CONFUSIONS  
  
_______________________________  
  
"May I ask what are you doing in the lobby at 5:30 in the morning wearing you PJ?" Chris asked her.  
  
"I threw up." Max answered quickly.  
  
"And you couldn't do it in your room because..."  
  
"Chris... I think I'm pregnant."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Chris covered his mouth with his hand "Shit Max, have you told Logan yet?"  
  
"Would I be down here if I had?" She snapped and sat down on one of the couches. An old lady with a mop walked by them without even looking at them. She worked in a hotel, she had seen worse things than a teenager in her pajamas sitting next to a handsome, fully clothed guy.  
  
"You should tell him Max, if it's his... he has to know." Chris laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.  
  
"Of course he has to know and telling him isn't even the issue here. I just want to make sure before I tell him." Max stared at her hands and sighed.  
  
"Max, if you know he's going to be ok with it then why not tell him so that he can be there for you?"  
  
A small tear rolled down Max's eyes "I don't know if he's going to be ok with it... I mean sure, he'll take care of me and our baby but... what if that's not what he wants?"  
  
Chris opened his arms and she sank into them gratefully. "I've seen the way he looks at you Max. He loves you! There's no doubt about that."  
  
Max sniffed "I know but I'm so scared... I've never been this scared in my life! I'm not ready to be a mom! I can barely take care of myself!"  
  
Chris hugged her tighter and comforted her the best he could.  
  
*************  
  
Logan rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. The spot next to him was cold and Max was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Max?" He called but got no answer. He shrugged and grabbed his pants. He decided to go to the store around the corner and buy something for breakfast.  
  
The ride to the lobby was slow. He buttoned his shirt and ran a hand through his messy hair.   
  
When the doors finally opened he was confronted with a horrible sight. Max was sitting on a couch, surrounded by Chris's arms.  
  
The elevator doors closed again with Logan still inside, he found himself unable to move.  
  
*************  
  
"Ok, first things first. Go get dressed Max." Chris pulled away from her and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.  
  
Max raised an eyebrow  
  
"Do what ever you where planning on doing today. I have some contacts, I'll get you a pregnancy test. You can take it this afternoon and tell your man about the results tonight."  
  
Max took a deep breath "Ok, thanks Chris." Max stood up and walked over to the elevators.  
  
"Hey, how will I find you?"  
  
"Don't worry," Chris smiled "I'll find you."  
  
Max smiled weakly at him and went up to her room. She was expecting to see Logan but he wasn't there.  
  
"Hey boo, what's up?" Cindy walked out of her room wearing her bathing suit and shorts.  
  
"Not much, couldn't sleep. Have you seen Logan?"  
  
Cindy shook her head "I thought he was with you."  
  
Max shrugged "He probably went for a walk or something."  
  
The door opened then and Logan walked in, his feet where covered in sand.  
  
"Hey" Max smiled at him.  
  
"Hey yourself" He answered quickly and without returning her smile.  
  
Max frowned "You ok?"  
  
"Fine. I'm going out for a while." He grabbed his bathing suit, changed in the bathroom and left.  
  
Cindy and Max shared a look and shrugged.  
  
"What ever you did this time, I'm sure he'll get over it." Original Cindy reassured her friend.  
  
"Yeah, how bad can it be?"  
  
*************  
  
Max was lying down next to Original Cindy and Sketchy on the beach. Kendra had gone to the airport to say goodbye to Walter and Logan was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Mangos! Buy your Mangos!" A guy walked by selling cups of the sweet fruit.  
  
"Hey! I'll have one of those!" Sketchy motioned the guy over.  
  
Original Cindy rolled her eyes "Some guys will never learn."  
  
Max giggled, she looked around and spotted Logan walking besides the pool.  
  
"I'll be back in a sec." She told her friends before rushing after him.  
  
"Logan! Hey Logan!"   
  
Logan heard her but kept walking  
  
"Logan!" She caught up with him near the elevators and pushed him into a wall.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing." He mumbled.  
  
"Logan?" Max pouted and gave him a sad look.  
  
He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping well."  
  
Max smiled and rested her head on his chest "What do you say you and I go back to bed?"  
  
Logan smiled and kissed her hair "Just as long as we're not sleeping."  
  
Max smiled, she leaned her back against the elevator doors and waited for them to open. Logan lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her gently.  
  
Max smiled into the kiss and she giggled when Logan's mouth left hers only to place small, delicate kisses down her neck.  
  
She opened her eyes for a brief moment and managed to see Chis waving at her. Max frowned and Chris raised a paper bag.  
  
Max paled instantly and wondered how he had managed to get his hands on a pregnancy test so quickly.  
  
The elevator doors opened then and Logan pulled her inside. Max motioned for Chris to wait for her and he nodded.  
  
Once they where inside the hotel room Logan started undoing Max's bikini but she stopped him.  
  
"Shit, I told Cindy I would be right back! She's going to be pissed!" Max groaned.  
  
Logan sighed and released her "You want to go tell her." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Max bit her lip and groaned again "I have to, she'll kill me if I don't!"  
  
Logan nodded "I have some stuff to take care of anyway, why don't I meet you for lunch?"  
  
Max smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Let me just go to the bathroom." She told him.  
  
"Ok, well I'll get going. See you later beside the pool?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Logan smiled at her, kissed her softly and left.  
  
Max waited until he was gone to call downstairs.  
  
The receptionist that answered the phone was a little startled at her question. "...You want me to find a guy named Chris?"  
  
Chris, who was standing close to her, rushed over and grabbed the phone "Max?"  
  
"I'm clear"  
  
"I'll be right up."  
  
*************  
  
Max paced around the room, unable to think about anything but how long it was taking for the test results to be done. It had taken over an hour to convince her to just do it and now it seemed like the longest minute of her life.  
  
Chris poured her a glass of milk and handed it to her. She took it and drank it quickly.  
  
"Wow, you where thirsty!" He smiled, trying to break the tension, and poured her another glass and one for him.  
  
Max sighed and sat down, she couldn't really explain to him how she was scared of having a seizure and miscarrying... if she was actually pregnant that is.  
  
Her beeper beeped then, she had set it for five minutes. The noise startled her and she spilled her milk all over her bathing suit.  
  
"Shit!" Max yelled.  
  
Chris jumped up and handed her some paper towels.  
  
"Don't bother, I'm gonna have to change anyway." Max sighed and glanced in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Chris saw the fear in her eyes and hugged her. "Go Max, you need to know."  
  
Max nodded and walked into the bathroom. She took the test from the counter and closed her eyes  
  
"So if the dot is pink I'm safe and if it's blue I'm pregnant right?" She yelled to Chris.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Max took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
She gasped and dropped the stick.  
  
*************  
  
Logan had talked to the guys at the night club, he got some scented candles and went to drop everything off at the club. He spent an hour fixing up the top room to make it look like a really special place.  
  
When he was done he decided to go find Max, he saw Original Cindy talking to some girl on the beach and went over to her.  
  
"Hey OC, have you seen Max?"  
  
Cindy looked up "She's not with you?"  
  
"She went after you this morning, we haven't seen her since!" Sketchy joined the conversation.  
  
"You haven't? She told me she was coming down here." Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah! She went to... get some stuff." Original Cindy tried to cover up for her girl  
  
"No, she went after Logan and she hasn't shown up around here since." Sketchy gave Cindy a confused look, she shot a murderous one back at him.  
  
Logan shook his head and decided to go find her.  
  
"Hey Loggie, what's up?"  
  
Logan groaned inwardly "Hey Laura."  
  
"Where's your kid?" Laura walked up to him and hooked her arm with his.  
  
"Max is upstairs, she's not feeling too good." Logan lied through his teeth.  
  
"Oh, too bad! Are you looking for some company? Cuz I'm available."  
  
"Yeah, I think you've made yourself very clear on that matter."  
  
Laura let go of his arm and flipped her red hair "Fine, but you don't know what you're missing!" She walked away from him, clearly pissed off.  
  
"All I need to do is ask any other male around" Logan muttered under his breath.  
  
**************  
  
"Max? What is it? What does it say?" Chris ran into the bathroom.  
  
Max was just standing there, staring at the stick on the floor.  
  
"It's purple"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"It's purple Christopher!" Max screamed and sat down on the toilet seat.  
  
Chris sighed and picked up the stick, sure enough it was neither pink nor blue, it was purple.  
  
"Shit." He said under his breath.  
  
"Maybe those things don't work on me! Maybe it's too early to tell!" Max was freaking out.  
  
Chris leaned against the sink "Wait, no, Max... where is the box?"  
  
Max reached into the waste basket and tossed him the small box  
  
"Shit, I knew it! It's a really old test. We need to get you a new one."  
  
Max covered her face with her hands "This can not be happening to me... I swear this can not be happening."  
  
Chris stroked her hair with his hand "Don't worry, I'll go talk to my contact and get you a new one in no time ok?"  
  
Max nodded, totally amazed at how at ease she felt near Chris... specially since she had only met him a few days back.  
  
She heard the door closing behind him and looked down at herself, there was milk all over her black bikini so she decided to change into the tiny red one and try not to think about how complicated her life was probably about to become.  
  
*************  
  
Logan had looked everywhere, Max was not at the pool, she was not in the restaurant and she was not on the small stores close to the hotel. Finally he decided to check their room.  
  
He waited for the elevator to get to the Lobby, once it did Chirs stepped out clearly in a hurry and collided with Logan.  
  
"Oh, sorry man!" Chris shook his head to clear it.  
  
"That's ok. Have you seen Max?"  
  
Logan thought he saw Chris pale a little but he ruled it out as just a figment of his imagination.  
  
"Not since last night! I have to go, catch with you later!" Chris tried to walk away but Logan stopped him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Chris turned around slowly "Yeah?"  
  
"We're still on for tonight right?"  
  
Chris smiled "Right."  
  
Logan was already in the elevator and on his way up when he realized that Chris had lied to him, he was with Max that morning.  
  
Logan shook it off as he reached his room and opened the door.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Oh hey Logan!" Max rushed out of the bathroom, wearing a different bikini.  
  
Logan started adding things together, he saw the two glasses and the empty carton of milk, then he looked at Max, she looked a little sweaty and flushed. Of course he didn't know she was sweaty from all the worrying and flushed because she had to scramble around to get rid of the used pregnancy test before he walked in.  
  
Logan opened his mouth to speak, then he closed it and opened it again.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Max was just about to go after him when the phone rang, she knew it might be important so she sighed and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Max! Logan is going your way! You better clean up before he gets there."  
  
Max sighed again "It's a little late for that." She hung up before Chris had a chance to reply.  
  
*************  
  
Max looked around for Logan but she couldn't find him anywhere so she went with Chris to pick up the new pregnancy test.  
  
Chris wanted her to go back to the hotel before taking it but Max couldn't wait. They walked into a McDonalds and Chris ordered hamburgers and fries for them while Max went to the ladies room to take the test.  
  
She waited and waited, pacing around the tiny stall. Time seemed to slow down for her as she stared at her beeper and willed the minutes to pass faster.   
  
Finally time was up, she glanced at the test and closed her eyes.  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes, she didn't know weather they were from happiness or something else.  
  
She took a few minutes to clam herself before leaving the bathroom. She walked over to where Chris was sitting and sat down next to him.  
  
"Well?" He placed an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to him.  
  
"It's positive, I'm pregnant"  
  
*************  
  
It was almost ten o'clock, Logan was sitting by himself at the bar of the club. He looked up at the top room where he knew candles and a bottle of Champaign. 'What a waste' he said to himself before taking his drink to his lips and swallowing a mouthful.  
  
He wasn't really paying attention to the music but the chorus of one of the songs caught his attention.  
  
*Saying why were you creeping down late last night  
Did I see two shadows moving in your bedroom light  
Now your dressed in black when I left you were dressed in white  
Can you fill me in?  
  
Calls diverted to answer phone  
Red wine bottle half the contents gone  
Midnight return, jacuzzi turned on  
Can you fill me in?*  
  
Logan gripped his glass and asked the bartender for a refill.  
  
The bartender raised his eyebrows at the man who had been drinking for two hours straight but poured the drink.  
  
"Hey Loggie, fancy meeting you here!"  
  
Logan closed his eyes "Go away Laura, I want to be alone right now."  
  
Laura ignored him and sat down on the empty stool behind him. "My, you look miserable. And you know what they say about misery loving company, I can be miserable if you want."  
  
Logan glanced at her, his view was a little blurry from all the alcohol but he could still see that Laura was really a beautiful girl. Her long red hair framed her clear face and she was wearing a little backless red dress that fell just below her butt and clung to her every curve. She was not Max but she'd have to do.  
  
Logan grabbed her hand wordlessly and pulled her towards the top room.  
  
*************  
  
"Tell me again why I should be getting ready." Max brushed her hair and applied a light coat of lipstick to her perfectly shaped lips.  
  
"Logan wanted you to meet him somewhere, I already told you that!" Chris was waiting for her outside the bathroom.  
  
Max walked out and Chris's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Wow Max, you look amazing!" He stared at her little black skirt with slits up the sides that stopped just below her hips and her black strapless shirt that had only small strings for her back.  
  
Max smiled, suddenly glad that there was no one else in the room. She wasn't ready to face her friends with the news and she knew that Original Cindy would be able to squeeze it out of her.  
  
"Yeah well I thought I should wear this shirt while I still can."  
  
Chris gave her a tiny smile "Logan is a lucky man."  
  
Max smiled back "I know, I just hope he's ok. He seemed kind of mad today."  
  
Chris took her arm and guided her out of the room "He's ok, trust me, after tonight everything is going to be ok."  
  
Max wondered what he meant but chose not to comment on it.  
  
*************  
  
Chris pushed Max towards the stairs gently "Go upstairs, Logan has a surprise for you!"  
  
"Chris what..."  
  
"Just go!" He said glancing at his watch.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine!" Max started to move so Chris hurried towards the DJ that was covering for him.  
  
"Max! Hey Max wait up!" Original Cindy saw her and stopped her.  
  
"Cindy! I'm kind of in a hurry, Logan wants to see me or something."  
  
"Wait! Hey, where were you today?"  
  
Kendra and Cindy caught up with her.  
  
"I was with Logan." Max answered quickly.  
  
"No, no you where not! He went looking for you! I tried to cover for you but Sketchy blew it up so he's probably angry! The poor man seemed so worried!" Cindy yelled over the music.  
  
Max groaned and covered her face with her hands "At what time did this happen?"  
  
"In the afternoon, he left and we haven't seen him since."  
  
Kendra nodded "We've been keeping an eye out but he was not in the room when we went up and he was not in the bar by the time we got here. Maybe he went somewhere else."  
  
"At what time did you guys get here?" Max asked them.  
  
"Fifteen minutes ago... something like that." Original Cindy told her, her tone was kind of cold, probably because she knew that Max was keeping stuff from her but just how much she was hiding Cindy had no idea.  
  
Max groaned again "Maybe he's already on the top room, Chris told me that he was waiting for me. I'll go check."  
  
Cindy and Kendra exchanged glances "Well, good luck boo."  
  
Max smiled and hurried up the steps. She knocked on the closed door and barged in without waiting for an answer.  
  
There where candles all around and an empty bottle of Champaign on the floor. Logan was sitting on the couch with Laura straddling his lap. They pulled apart the moment they heard the knock but Max could see Laura's red lipstick smeared all over Logan's face, mouth and shirt.  
  
Max felt sick to her stomach, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe.  
  
Logan seemed so ashamed and sorry "Max..."  
  
"Hey people, I have an announcement to make! Two of my friends got engaged tonight! Let's give it up for the happy couple!" Chris's voice filled the club.  
  
Suddenly the lights turned on and the top room became illuminated for everyone to see and boy did they see.  
  
Laura was still straddling Logan's lap, Logan looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Max was just standing there, a sick look on her face.  
  
Kendra, Cindy and Sketchy had been sitting at a table when everything started. They where surprised when Chris made the announcement, shocked when they realized who he was talking about but the emotions that crossed their faces when they saw what was going on where beyond description. Sketchy, who was already a little drunk, fell out of his chair.  
  
The club became silent, everyone obviously aware of the problem at hand.  
  
Chris stared at the three people in the room and cursed under his breath, he ran towards the stairs as fast as he could, pushing people aside and trying not to fall.  
  
"Max..." Logan said again.  
  
Max shook her head and ran out of the room without another word.  
  
Logan wanted to run after her but as he stood up he realized that he was too drunk to even walk properly and trying to outrun a transgenic was not an easy job.  
  
Tears rolled down Max's cheeks as she ran out of the club, she collapsed in the front steps and sobbed openly.  
  
She heard someone behind her and she tried to dry her tears with the back of her hand "Go away!" She whispered harshly.  
  
"Max..." Chris said softly.  
  
"Oh Chris!" Max turned around and fell into his arms.  
  
"Max I'm so sorry! I should have known about this somehow!"  
  
Max was crying against his chest "I thought he loved me Chris! I was even going to tell him about the baby tonight!"  
  
Chris rocked her against him "I'm sure he loves you Max, there has to be an explanation for this."  
  
Max shook her head "I don't want to hear it, not right now."  
  
Chris nodded "Let me take you to your room."  
  
"No! That's probably the first place he's going to look."  
  
Chris sighed, he wanted Max to talk things through with Logan but knew that it was not going to happen right then "Fine, ok, I'll take you to my place. You can crash there."  
  
Max nodded and sniffed.  
  
*************  
  
Max sat on Chris's couch and took a deep breath "How did my life get so complicated all of a sudden?"  
  
Chris sat down next to her and took her hand "Everything is going to be ok Max, this is not the end of the world. I know he loves you, he really does. I'm not going to make excuses for him but he's a good man."  
  
Max started crying again, Chris touched her cheek and he realized that she was cold to the touch and shaking a little. He grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. She leaned against him.  
  
"You're a very strong woman Max, I'm sure you'll get though this. You have a baby to worry about now, with or without a man to help you and I know you'll pull through."  
  
Max sniffed and looked up at him. Their faces where so close together and she felt so lonely...  
  
She inched towards him slowly, he closed his eyes and cupped her face with his hands.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Max and Chris jumped apart, startled by the noise.  
  
"Zack!?"  
  
"Hello Maxie, Zane."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
HA!!!! Am I the queen of cliffhangers or what??!!! Ok, ok, that was cruel. Please remember this IS a M/L story... I'll get there soon I promise!! Don't worry about a thing!!  
  
Please do review... I'm a little uncertain about this chapter... there was just too much information in it! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I didn't really proofread it!  
  
I'll post more as soon as I get the chance to write, this one took so long because of a stupid computer virus! 


	9. Ups and Downs

Heat Wave  
  
Ups and Downs  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
She inched towards him slowly, he closed his eyes and cupped her face with his hands.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Max and Chris jumped apart, startled by the noise.  
  
"Zack!?"  
  
"Hello Maxie, Zane."  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Zane?!"" Max shrieked and turned around to face the man sitting next to her.  
  
"Max? My baby sister Max?" Zane frowned "No wonder you looked so familiar."  
  
Max threw her arms around her brother and started crying "I've been with you for almost a week and I didn't know!" then she let go and slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Things would have been way easier if you just used your real name!"  
  
"Max I think you're the only one who goes around telling your real name to anyone who asks." Zane smiled "I can't believe I didn't put two and two together! It was so obvious!"  
  
Zack smiled "That makes me feel better for some reason. At least you two can keep the secret."  
  
Max smiled through her tears and stood up, pulling Zane with her. She rushed over to Zack and hugged him too.   
  
Zack exchanged a glance with Zane behind Max's back.  
  
Zane shrugged and mouthed "Hormones"  
  
Zack frowned but didn't say anything.  
  
*************  
  
After a very long walk on the beach Logan decided to head back to the hotel. His head hung low while he walked. He felt terrible and had no idea of what to say to Max.  
  
"Logan."  
  
He sighed "Go away Laura."  
  
"Go away? I can't go away! Why do you want to ignore everything that happened last night?"  
  
Logan groaned and turned around to face her "What happened last night was the biggest mistake of my life Laura"  
  
"Well it didn't seem that way when we were kissing!"  
  
"I was drunk!"  
  
"So? You still kissed me! And you felt something, I can tell."  
  
Logan said in a small but firm voice "The only thing I felt last night was the love of my life slipping away from me. Go away Laura. I don't want to see you ever again."  
  
The hand holding his shoes and socks tightened. He walked away from Laura without looking back.  
  
*************  
  
"Max are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"My things are in there! I have to get them. Plus I can't leave without telling my friends."  
  
Zane sighed and rested his back against the elevator's doors. "Ok then. Are you sure you want me to go with you?"  
  
"Yes! I can't go by myself! What if I run into Logan?"  
  
"You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later Max. He is the father of your child."  
  
Max groaned "I know. I just can't deal with that right now ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Max used her key to open the door and walked in followed by Zane.  
  
"Boo! Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick!" Original Cindy hugged Max and Max hugged her back.  
  
OC pulled back and stared at Zane. "And what is he doing here?"  
  
Max frowned "He's a friend."  
  
"So? What if Logan walked in right now?"  
  
Max stared at Cindy, her mouth wide open "Were you not in that club last night?"  
  
"Oh I was there boo and I know what he did was wrong! Far be it from me to defend a male but I think Logan was just very hurt and really drunk."  
  
"Well there's nothing romantic between my friend here and me. And I didn't come here last night because I had to think about some stuff." Max said, then she took time to look around the room and found clothes and shoes everywhere.  
  
"What are you doing?" Max asked.  
  
"Packing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're leaving."  
  
"Well duh! Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Because this trip sucks!" Sketchy yelled from the bathroom.  
  
Original Cindy rolled her eyes. "Sketchy is still sick and he only seems to be getting worse. Kendra is worried sick about Walter and I just don't want to be here anymore."  
  
Max sighed "Fine. We'll leave together then."  
  
"You're leaving too?"  
  
"Well yeah! What did you expect?"  
  
Original Cindy shook her head and went back to packing.  
  
The door opened again and Logan walked in then. His eyes went from Zane to Max and back to Zane.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max asked coldly.  
  
"This is my room too Max."  
  
"Well you can have it all to yourself. We're leaving."  
  
Logan shrugged "So am I. I don't want to stay here."  
  
Max turned her back to him without another word and started packing with Zane's help.   
  
Everyone finished around the same time.  
  
Max walked to the elevators while Original Cindy and Kendra checked the room to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind. Sketchy just stood under the doorframe with a hand on his stomach and looking kind of green.  
  
Logan walked over to where Zane and Max were standing and said in a small voice trying to ignore Zane's presence "Max, we need to talk."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you." Max answered without looking at him.  
  
"You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later! We're going to ride back together!"  
  
"No we're not. I'll take a bus if I have to."  
  
"Ok! I think that's everything!" Original Cindy said cheerfully. The elevator doors opened then and they all walked in.   
  
Logan didn't feel like discussing his love life with everyone present but he knew it was his only shot. "Max please just hear me out! How can you be mad at me when you sneaked around just to be with him?"  
  
"SNEAKED AROUND? What the hell are you talking about Logan? No, you know what? I don't want to know."  
  
"You were spending so much time with Chris!"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that!"  
  
"Everything is wrong!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Logan!"  
  
"Then why don't you tell me?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell!"  
  
"Well then why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me you were going to be with OC when you weren't? Why were you wearing a different bathing suit? Why were there two glasses? You slept with him didn't you Max?"  
  
Max made a sound that sounded like a growl and Zane had to place a hand on her shoulder to stop her from doing something stupid.  
  
"You know what Logan? I..."  
  
The elevator stopped abruptly and the lights went out sending everyone but Zane and Max to the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Kendra asked.  
  
"Power must be out." Zane mumbled.  
  
"So is the emergency button." Max informed everyone.  
  
Original Cindy groaned "Great, now what?"  
  
"Now we wait I guess. I think I have a flashlight in my purse." Kendra said.  
  
"Kendra?" Logan whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That's not your purse."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Max sank down to the floor and pulled Zane down with her. Their night visions kicked in and Zane signaled to Max "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah" Max answered  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Zane's shoulder. A strange smell made it's way into her nostrils and she groaned.  
  
"Sketchy!"  
  
"Oh god." Kendra fanned her face and sank down to the floor too.  
  
"Hell boy! Your insides are rotting!" Original Cindy yelled.  
  
Logan covered his nose with his shirt but didn't say anything.  
  
Max could tell Zane was holding his breath and she secretly thanked Lydecker for their underwater training at that moment.  
  
"Sorry guys. Better out than in right?" Sketchy said sheepishly.  
  
"NO!" Everyone else yelled.  
  
*************  
  
"How long has it been?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"34 minutes." Zane answered. 34 minutes of Logan trying to talk to Max and being completely ignored. 34 minutes of yucky smells and plenty of yells from Original Cindy. 34 minutes of Kendra trying to find a freaking flashlight in her bag. 34 minutes of being stuck in a very small place with 5 other people.  
  
"Oh we're never getting out of here."  
  
"I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Kendra suggested.  
  
"There aren't may dares to take in here, except maybe kissing Sketchy's butt." Zane pointed out.  
  
"Fine we can play truth or truth then!"  
  
"I'm not in the mood to play games." Max snapped and closed her eyes.  
  
Zane touched her shoulder to get her attention and signed 'Are you ok?'  
  
Max shook her head and signed back 'getting dizzy'  
  
Zane closed his eyes for a second. Max could tell how worried he was.  
  
'We can open the door Max'  
  
'No, too obvious'  
  
Zane knew she was right but that didn't stop him from whispering "Well if you get any worse I'll punch a hole though the door or something."  
  
"Guys?!"  
  
"Zack?" Max asked.  
  
"Zack?" Logan frowned.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Max! You have rotten luck. I knew it was you in here." Zack yelled.  
  
"Were are we?" Max asked.  
  
"Between the third and forth floor. Don't worry, I'll get you out of there"  
  
"Hurry up big brother! We can't stay here much longer!"  
  
"Big brother?" Logan stood up and backed away from Zane.  
  
"Zane, look for something to open the door with."  
  
"Zane?" Things were starting to make sense to Logan.  
  
Zane looked around and frowned, there was nothing to use but his bare hands. Oh well, it was so dark no one would know.  
  
"Got it!" Zane lied.  
  
"Ok, pull!"  
  
"I found it!" Kendra yelled and pointed the flashlight in Zane's direction just in time to watch him open the heavy doors without making much effort. Once the doors were open Zane pulled himself up without any help.  
  
Kendra looked around for someone to confirm what she had just witnessed but Sketchy had his eyes closed and Original Cindy was staring at Max who was looking kind of green.   
  
When Zane offered his hand to help her out of the elevator Kendra hesitated.  
  
Both Zack and Zane saw the glint of fear in her eyes. Zack gave Zane a look and he just shrugged. If Kendra asked questions they would just do what they always did, deny everything.  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
HA!!!! Am I the queen of cliffhangers or what??!!! Ok, ok, that was cruel. Please remember this IS a M/L story... I'll get there soon I promise!! Don't worry about a thing!!  
  
Please do review... I know this chapter was so short but I'll try to update sooner I promise! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I didn't really proofread it I just wanted to get it up. 


	10. Amends

Heat Wave  
  
Amends  
  
______________________  
  
Max didn't even wait for Zack to help everyone out of the elevator before walking quickly to the staircase and making her way downstairs and outside. She crossed the lobby in quick strides and slammed the hotel doors open. She sat down on the sidewalk, took big gulps of fresh air and willed her body to calm down.  
  
"Max, are you still feeling dizzy?" Zane sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm starting to feel better."  
  
"Pregnancy and small spaces don't mix uh?"  
  
"Small spaces I can deal with. Pregnancy and a flatulent Sketchy, that's what doesn't mix."  
  
Zane chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well the cat is halfway out of the bag now, Logan knows you didn't cheat on him."  
  
"He still cheated on me, it doesn't matter if he knows you are just my brother." Max mumbled.  
  
"JUST your brother? Oh yeah baby, I feel the love."  
  
Max rolled her eyes at his attempt to make her feel better. "Well I still don't want to talk to him."  
  
Zane sighed "Well I can give you a ride to Durango on my bike so that you can catch a plane back home but only if you promise to talk to Logan when you cool down."  
  
Max buried her head on her folded arms and whispered "I don't want to talk to him, ever."  
  
"Max, you have to! He's the father of your child!"  
  
"I know that Zane! But he cheated on me, don't you get it? How will I ever be able to trust him again?"  
  
Silence fell between them for a few seconds "If you hadn't caught him kissing someone else, would you still trust him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Would he be able to trust you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
  
"Well the thing is Max... if Zack hadn't walked in on us when he did I'm not sure I would've stopped, if we hadn't been caught you might have been the one cheating on him."  
  
Max looked up then and Zane noticed she looked pissed "It was a very different situation Zane! I connected with you because you are my brother, I felt at ease with you because I've known you since birth!"  
  
"And he was drunk, he thought you were cheating on him."  
  
"Oh so you are making excuses for him now?" Max stood up and yelled at him.  
  
"No! No Max, what he did was very wrong! You have a right to be angry!" Zane took a few steps towards his sister and Max's chin shook.  
  
He sighed, wrapped his arms tightly around her and stroked her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find it in your heart to forgive him someday Max, for the good of your baby." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'm just so confused." Max whispered back between sobs.  
  
"I know baby sis, I know. Look, let me take you to Durango. Go home and think things through before you see Logan again. I know you'll figure this whole thing out sooner or later."  
  
Max sniffed, nodded and followed Zane to his bike just as Logan ran through the lobby, trying to get to her before she left but with no luck. He stepped outside as Max and Zane drove away.  
  
Zack came up behind him and growled "Watch your back miracle boy. All Max has to do is say the word and you'll have a dozen of expert killers on your ass. There will be no place on this planet that you can go where we won't find you."  
  
Logan closed his eyes as Zack walked away and grabbed his own bike. If Max didn't take him back it wouldn't matter what the X-5's did to him.  
  
****************  
  
Max hid her face on Zane's back to avoid the strong winds. He felt her wrap her arms around him a little tighter and slowed down in fear she might be feeling faint.  
  
Zack secretly thanked Zane for slowing down, they were almost halfway through the sierra and he had just heard something on his portable radio that he didn't like. He sped up and closed in on Zane in one of the many dangerous curves.  
  
Zane looked up when he sensed someone besides him. His visibility wasn't the greatest since the sky was incredibly clouded, there was fog all over the road and yet he had to wear sunglasses to avoid the discomfort of the wind, yet it was too light out for his night vision to kick in so he had to squint to be able to make out what Zack was trying to signal to him.  
  
Zane stopped the bike per Zack's request and Max frowned.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Zane hopped off the bike and waited for Zack to join them. "What's going on big brother?"  
  
"A storm is coming, a huge one."  
  
Zane raised an eyebrow "The big black clouds sorta gave that away. Why are we stopping?"  
  
"The roads are too narrow, regular humans are too stupid. I think we should crash on the motel a few miles ahead until the storm clears up."  
  
Max groaned "Oh come on Zack! I think we'll be pretty safe."  
  
"I just don't think we should be traveling in this rough weather with your... condition."  
  
Zane took off his sunglasses and rubbed his forehead "We'd lose a whole day."  
  
"There's no hurry. Besides, Max could use the rest."  
  
"I'm fine!" Max exclaimed.  
  
Zack walked up to her and touched her forehead. Despite the chilling winds and the low temperatures she was warmer than usual.  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
"I am pregnant, not sick!"  
  
"Nevertheless, we don't know much about X-5 pregnancies and I'd like to play it safe if you don't mind."  
  
Max rolled her eyes "Fine, we'll check into that disgusting motel for the night but tomorrow we are off, no matter what the weather is like."  
  
Pleased with his won battle Zack nodded and mounted his bike.  
  
**********************  
  
The car was silent except for Sketchy's occasional body sounds. His odor prevented them from rolling up the windows, even though they were freezing.  
  
Logan drove submerged in his thoughts. Original Cindy, sensing he was fading away into his own mind, had offered to drive an endless amount of times but Logan refused to hand over the wheel.  
  
Kendra sat on the back, as far away from Sketchy as the small car would allow, and stared at her hands. She seemed to be thinking hard about something but no one could muster the energy to ask her what it was.  
  
OC had at first refused to get in a car with Logan but since she was almost out of cash and no other option for traveling she decided to give him the cold shoulder for most of the ride. Finally, after a few hours of driving, she turned on the radio. She couldn't tune in anything in English but she could make out the words 'grande' and 'tormenta'. The voices seemed alarmed and she just knew they were going to have to stop.  
  
"Logan, there is a huge storm coming this way, I think we should spend the night at the motel."  
  
Logan didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"Logan!" OC shook him and he jumped, as if he had forgotten he was in a car with three other people.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"We need to stop, a dangerous storm is coming."  
  
Logan nodded "We'll stay at the motel."  
  
Original Cindy rolled her eyes "Hey great idea! How do you come up with this things?"  
  
Logan either ignored her sarcasm or just didn't hear her.  
  
**********************  
  
"I like number eighteen." Max sat down on the bed and took off her shoes.  
  
Zack looked around the room and sighed "I'll take the floor."  
  
"It's a king sized bed Zack, I think we can all squeeze in." Max took off her socks and unbuttoned her soaking wet pants.  
  
"We should've just taken the other room as well." Zane closed the door and the curtains.  
  
Max snorted "Yeah right, like you would've left me alone."  
  
Zack watched as Max peeled off her pants and jacket. "Get under the covers Max, you need to stay warm."  
  
Max gave him a look and said "Yes mom."  
  
Zane smiled and removed his shirts and jeans. Zack shook his head "I'm going to get a drink, want anything?"  
  
"Vodka, straight up please." Zane responded.  
  
"Get me a bee..." Max stopped mid-sentence and looked down at her flat stomach. She bit her lip and looked teary for a moment before she cleared her throat and said "A coke would be good."  
  
Zack nodded and left.  
  
Max crawled under the covers and laid down on the middle of the bed with Zane next to her. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.  
  
Her even breathing told him that she'd fallen asleep by the time Zack came back with the drinks. His big brother handed him his Vodka and placed Max's coke on the bedside table. Then he stripped down to his boxers, laid his clothes on a chair to dry and joined his siblings on the bed.  
  
Zane turned off the light and said "Good night bro, get some sleep."  
  
Zack nodded, placed a protective arm over Max's sleeping form and dozed off.  
  
************************  
  
Logan ran into the lobby trying to cover his face from the water with his jacket.  
  
The man there looked up and asked "May I help you?"  
  
Logan was thankful for the english-speaking man "Yes, I'd like two rooms please."  
  
"I have only one. It has a king sized bed though."  
  
"Just one bed?" Logan frowned at how the man seemed to think this was a good thing. He looked outside at the wild storm and sighed "I'll take it."  
  
The man handed Logan a key and warned him "Be sure to bolt your door, our locks are very old and sometimes a key will open different rooms. You have room number..." a loud clap of thunder startled Logan then "...teen. Have a nice stay."  
  
Logan frowned and looked down at his key. It was either a six or an eight.  
  
He sighed and shook his head "It's an eight."  
  
************************  
  
Logan, OC, Kendra and a smelly Sketchy made their way to room number eighteen. Logan fumbled around with the key for just a moment. A strong wind slammed the door open and they all jumped at the noise.  
  
Logan slapped the lights on just as he heard a man's voice yelp "What the hell?!"  
  
When the lights came on every single occupant of the room seemed surprise.  
  
Sketchy saw what appeared to be two very lucky guys. Original Cindy saw trouble. Kendra saw two bare cheated males and a twisted relationship. Logan saw his girlfriend in bed with two guys. Max, Zack and Zane saw the person Max least wanted to see right then standing on the doorway.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Zack finally asked.  
  
Max's jaw dropped "You were following me? What gives you the right to break into our room like that?"  
  
Logan groaned "Max, I was not following you! The keys..."  
  
"Tell me Logan, how much money did you give the man for the information uh?" Max asked while she dressed.  
  
"Max please, I swear I'm not..."  
  
Max, now fully dressed, grabbed her jacket and growled "You are pathetic." She whispered as she shoved him away from the door on her way out.  
  
"Max! Max wait!" Logan sighed and ran after her.  
  
Zane was about to run after them but Zack stopped him with a shake of his head.  
  
"Let them work this one out." He whispered.  
  
Zane nodded, he just hoped his stubborn little sister would let the man get a word in.  
  
***********************  
  
The storm was going full blast, Logan took off his glasses as he ran after Max simply because the water was making it impossible to make anything out.  
  
"Max! Stop!" Logan finally caught up with her just before she entered the woods. He was so relieved to have caught her he didn't even stopped to think how unusual that was.  
  
"What Logan? What is it that you want?" Max screamed at him. She seemed tired and out of breath.  
  
"Max, Max listen to me. I am so sorry. I know I screwed up! I know I should've asked you about your relationship with Chris before jumping to conclusions and I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you by running to someone else."  
  
Max opened her mouth to speak but Logan kept going "I was hurt Max, and I was very drunk. I know it's no excuse and I am not trying to make an excuse! I'm not even asking you to forgive me or understand! I just want you to give me another chance."  
  
He seized her by the shoulders and stared into her deep brown eyes "Please Max, just one more chance. I am so, so sorry."  
  
Max's eyes filled with tears and she said in a voice so small Logan had trouble hearing her "It hurt Logan, it hurt so much."  
  
"I know Max, I know. That's how I felt when I saw you with Chris. I felt like my insides were burning up! Like..."  
  
Max looked up to meet his eyes, they were both drenched and panting by then. "... like I'd never be happy again." She whispered and he nodded.  
  
"Please Max, give me a chance to make this right."  
  
Max blinked the water away from her eyelashes. The raindrops mixed on her cheeks with her salty tears as she gave him the slightest of nods.  
  
Logan sighed in relief and hugged her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. She clung to him as the pieces of her life started to fall back into place. It felt right.  
  
"You must be freezing." Logan whispered and removed his coat to place it on her shoulders but as he did so he felt something brush against his leg and remembered.  
  
He reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box "I wanted this to be perfect and normal... but I don't think normal agrees with us."  
  
Max stared at him in confusion until she noticed the box. Logan got down on his knees and Max gasped.  
  
"Max, you are the light of my life, a life that has no meaning without you. I'd like to spend the rest of it by your side if you'll have me. Max Guevara, will you marry me?"  
  
He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring and right then, in the middle of nowhere, soaking wet, Max said yes.  
  
__________________________________  
  
It's not the end yet people! Don't look at me like that! ;) 


End file.
